Two Worlds One Soul  my version
by babygirl85NKR
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a human girl in her dreams. She doesn’t realize she’s full demon. He helps her realize her true self. The girl has to choose between her true life, her dream self.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character or the quotes I use. 

Sesshomaru meets a human girl in her dreams. She doesn't realize she's full demon. He helps her realize her true self. The girl has to choose between her true life, her dream self.

For everyone who doesn't know the story of InuYasha here is a summery of the story

Hundreds of years ago, a priestess named Kikyo guarded a very powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama meaning Jewel of Four Souls. The Shikon jewel granted its possessor incredible power and as its protector, Kikyo never hesitated to destroy any demon, or human, that attempted to take it. However, she fell in love with the half-demon, InuYasha. They eventually were deceived by Naraku, a very powerful demon, who tricked them into fighting each other. Kikyo shot an arrow at InuYasha, binding him to a tree in eternal sleep. Kikyo was also mortally wounded, and she took the Shikon jewel with her in death. Now in modern day Japan, a young girl named Kagome gets pulled into the magical old well at her family's shrine by a demon who senses the jewel in her body. As it turns out, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Passing through the well, she finds herself in feudal Japan, were she meets InuYasha. She frees him from the tree so that he might protect her from the demon chasing her. In the struggle, the jewel is ripped from Kagome's body, but the demon is quickly destroyed by InuYasha. InuYasha first believes that Kagome is actually Kikyo, but is convinced otherwise when the truth is revealed by Kaede, younger sister of Kikyo – now much older. Several demons come after the Shikon jewel and it eventually gets broken, shattered into hundreds of pieces that are spread across the land. InuYasha and Kagome (who is realizing her powers as the reincarnation of the priestess) join forces to search for the shards, to keep them from the hands of demons. They meet up with several others along the way who join them in their quest, and they also gain some very powerful friends, as well as enemies – including Naraku, InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru who is a full demon, and many others.

This part of the story changes views from InuYasha to his brother Sesshomaru meeting a girl in her dreams and finding out later on that she is really a full demon living two separate lives. In the dream world, she is a human living in present time Tokyo, Japan, but in reality she is a demon living in Feudal Japan. What will come of this can she determines what is real and what is a dream.

Sesshomaru (Destruction of Life or Perfect Killer)

**Age**: 20

**Species:** Youkai - Full Demon

**Looks**: Very long silky, white hair, Mid thigh, A navy crescent moon on his forehead, 2 Red lines under his eyes, Golden eyes, Red eyes shadow markings on his eyes, On his wrist are 2 matching red stripes like on his cheeks, Elfish ears, Claw like fingernails, He wears a white kimono with reddish flowers, Armor which goes over his left shoulder and a big, Fluffy fur wrap thing.

**Height**: 6ft. 1in.

**Attacks:** Dokkasu- His Poison Claw, Energy Whip,

**Weaknesses**: Rin

**Personality: **Appears to be Cold, Controlled, Calm and Arrogant

**Weapons**: Tensaiga, Toukijin

**Transformation: **In his dog demon form, Sesshomaru still has his navy crescent moon on his forehead, but the stripes on his cheeks wrap around his jaw, His eyes go red, His ears become floppy puppy ears. His fur is like his hair but sometimes gray. When in this form, Sesshomaru has a few other nifty abilities like being able to transform in to an orb of some sort and travel like that; He also is able to fly, and create and ride on this pink cloud-like thing.

**Siblings**: InuYasha.

**Tolerant**: Rin, Jaken; Later on - InuYasha

**Hates**: Naraku; in the begging- InuYasha

**Abilities**: Very fast, Can fly, Dokkasu- His Poison Claw, Energy Whip, Very good sense of smell, Flight, Supper speed, Teleportation, Taiyokai, Immortality, Swordsmanship

**Goals**: In the begging- take Tetsusaiga away from InuYasha, But lost interest after he got his new Katana, Toukijin; Kill Naraku

**Place**: Feudal Japan in the 1500's, Western Lands

**Enemies:** InuYasha was # 1; Naraku ticked him off, royally.

**Loves: **None.

**Companions:** Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un.

**Nicknames:** Fluffy.

**Identity:** InuYasha's older, Half Brother, Known as Lord of the Western Lands or Taiyokai. (Powerful Demon of All)

**Facts:** Missing his left arm (InuYasha sliced it off), Sesshomaru shares the same father with InuYasha. His age is decided on his looks and not by demon years.

Kira (**Supreme Being, ****The Sun**

**Age: **18.

**Species: **Youkai-Full Demon.

**Looks: **Very long, Silverish blue and turns black hair some times, at knee length, has a slim body, and loves to wear a red kimono with black dragons.

**Height: **5ft 9in.

**Attacks: **Can control the Four Elements- Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Energy Whip, 2 Katanas- Kajyashaiku, Shikono.

**Weaknesses: **Nothaving her Katanas- Kajyashaiku, Shikono, Missing half her soul.

**Personality: **Kind, Almost Cold Hearted, Shy at times, Tempers occasionally

**Weapons: **Can control the Four Elements- Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Energy Whip, 2 Kantanas- Kajyashaiku, Shikono.

**Transformation: **With the Shikon Jewel, Stays Demon.

**Siblings: **Father- Kano, mother- Sorano, sister- Tani, brother-Fudo.

**Tolerant: **Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un.

**Hates: **InuYasha and gang, Naraku and carnations, Saimyousho.

**Abilities: **Can control the Four Elements- Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. Swordsmanship, Taiyokai, Immortality

**Goals: **To find out what she is doing in feudal Japan, why she can't remember certain things.

**Place: **Feudal Japan in the 1500's, Western Lands.

**Enemies: **InuYasha and gang, Naraku and carnations, Saimyousho.

**Companions: **Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un

**Identity: **The former Princess of the Eastern Lands.

**Facts: **As she gets her soul back she slowly remembers everything one step at a time, while living with Sesshomaru. Her age is decided on her looks not by demon years.

JoAnna

**Age:** 17.

**Species**: Human.

**Looks:** Short black, Middle of neck, with red streaks, a slim body, loves to wear a blue kimono with black dragons.

**Height**: 5ft 4in.

**Attacks:** None.

**Weaknesses: **School, Homework.

**Personality:** Fun Energetic, Loving, Shy some of the times.

**Weapons:** None.

**Transformation:** The only transformation she dose is traveling down the well to the Feudal Japan.

**Siblings:** None.

**Tolerant: **None.

**Hates: **None.

**Abilities: **None.

**Goals: **To make it through school in Japan.

**Place**: Weston, America. Present time of 1998.

**Enemies: **None.

**Companions: **Kohashi.

**Identity: **(Really a Full Demon Named Kira)

**Facts: **It is her first time ever away from home, being an exchange student in a forgine country. Why did she pick Japan she wanted to see the worlds, she learned a lot about Japan from a research report she did in school in America.

**Chapter 1**

It has been one year since Kagome fell down the well. Now it is 1998 and this story starts out with a young girl living in America and travels to Japan to take a year of school to learn a different language and to see the world hoe different cultures are in the world.

JoAnna is a 17 year old girl. She has short black hair with red streaks, a slim body at 5ft 4in, and loves wearing her blue kimono with black dragons. JoAnna is going to high school in Weston, America. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and watching her favorite TV series InuYasha. In two days she'll be on her way to Japan to see her pen pal, while she's an exchange student. Her pen pal, Kohashi, will show JoAnna around her town this will be fun because she has never been overseas before. Kohashi is a 17 years old, Japanese girl, at 5ft 2in, with a slim body. She has short black hair with blond streaks. Kohashi loves to read mostly fictional books.

The day JoAnna travels to Japan is on a Monday. This trip will take two and a half days. JoAnna will be arriving Thursday afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. JoAnna will be picked up by her pen pal, Kohashi and her mother, Miyoko, and her father, Yasuo. JoAnna arrived and met her pen pal, Kohashi, for the first time in person. JoAnna, Kohashi and her parents now made their way to the baggage clime to pick up her suitcases and then made their way to the house. Kohashi and her parents live in a town home, in down town Tokyo. When they got home they showed JoAnna where her room is and around the house. The house is a two story home; JoAnna and Kohashi live in the upstairs bedrooms. That night after the family dinner JoAnna asked, "Can I watch InuYasha before I go to bed?" In Japan InuYasha is a very poplar show to watch. So Karachi's mother Miyoko, said, "All right, then it is straight to bed for you have a very busy day ahead of you." After InuYasha was over JoAnna walked sleepy up the stairs to her room and fell fast asleep.

As soon as JoAnna climbed into bed she was asleep and started having a dream that she was in Feudal Japan walking around in a forest by the Bone-Eaters Well. As she is walking around she notices a very tall tree. This tree is called the Tree of Ages, as she almost gets to the tree she notices someone standing in front of the tree. From a side view she could see that it was her favorite character from InuYasha, which is Sesshomaru. JoAnna watches Sesshomaru for a while, then something caught her eye and she looked away for only for a second, but when she looked back he had vanished, she then tells herself that it is impossible how Sesshomaru could come to life, if he is just a character in a TV show. JoAnna decides to walk towards the end of the forest where she sees a village and heads towards it. Once she gets there all the villagers stop what they were working on and watch her walking into town. The villagers start to stare at her like she was some sort of demon, all of a sudden they started to throw and hit her while yelling, "DEMON." What JoAnna doesn't realize is that while dreaming about the Feudal Japan era, she is a beautiful, full demon, and her name is Kira.

Now in this village on the outer rim of it, in the middle of the forest on the highest hill top is a huge castle lives Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken and their dragon Ah-Un. This castle is a mile away from the old Bone-Eaters Well. Sesshomaru also a full demon. Following Sesshomaru's every foot step is his servant, Jaken. Jaken is a small toad like Imp and a full demon. He is a 1ft 7in tall, wearing a brown kimono and a black cap. Jaken caries a staff with him that Sesshomaru gave him, called the Staff of Two Heads. Jaken was saved by Sesshomaru in a battle of Imps against demons. Since the he calls Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru."

The next morning JoAnna wakes up and gets ready for school. JoAnna heads down for breakfast says, "Good Morning." After JoAnna and Kohashi had their breakfast they make their way walking to school. All through school JoAnna could not concentrate on her school work, all she could think about was her dream last night. She can't understand why she is having these dreams and what they mean. That night after the family had dinner JoAnna watched InuYasha and then went up to bed and fell asleep.

After JoAnna fell asleep she started to dream again. In this dream she gets to meet Sesshomaru, in the forest by the old Bone-Eaters Well. Now remember JoAnna is Kira, the demon, but doesn't know it yet. Kira is sitting on the ground wearing her red kimono with black dragons and her hair pulled back in a traditional Japanese pony tail. Kira is surrounded by blue, white, and lavender wild flowers, she decides to pick some. While she is picking wild flowers she didn't notes or hear Sesshomaru walking towards her followed by his servant Jaken, he calmly and plainly asks her, "What are you doing in the middle of the forest by yourself?" Kira doesn't look up right away or answers him. She just sits there picking the flowers. All of a sudden a big flying demon comes swarming towards Sesshomaru and Kira. The demon is a three eyed, dragon headed snake with human like arms. The demon started to attack Kira. Kira looked up and saw the demon coming towards her, but for some reason she tried to get up and move quickly but she just froze there. Sesshomaru is like five yards away. As the demon approaches Kira and starts to attack by sending a bolt of lighting shot, from its third eye, straight towards Kira, Sesshomaru zips to counter attack but got there to late. The bolt of lightning blasted next to where Kira was sitting and made a big hole in the ground that blast throw her rebounded her at a tree and knocked her out cold before she saw the face of the one who tried to save her. Sesshomaru quickly puts up his left and only arm up across his chest, two fingers in a "V" and then slashes the demon in one quick slash with his Energy Whip, and the demon falls down to the ground in two pieces. Sesshomaru then checks on Kira, he notices she is uncounces and badly wounded, he picks up Kira and starts walking back to his castle. Once in the castle Sesshomaru lays Kira down on the bed in one of the huge rooms and tells Jaken, "Go find medical herbs and fetch water and food." Jaken says, "Yes M'Lord."

_**AN: **__Here is a break in the story where I can tell you what happened to Kira's soul, it was split in two, the day she was about to dye living out side in the cold by the old bone eaters well and not eating enough food but just as the time came for her to pass away. Hovering, over her half way lifeless body a small fairy with gold wings and long curly hair wearing a short jungle green dress. The fairy hovered over the lifeless body of the little girl Kira and saw that this special girl has great powers and will be helpful when the time comes to need her so the fairy had only one choice to spare her life by separating her soul was the only way this girl or demon could survive so the fairy pulled out a small pouch with her dust in it and sprinkled the girl with it and said " you shell live in two worlds your true self in your true time and your other soul I shell send to the dream world of Tokyo, Japan in the present time of 1998 and you shell be known as JoAnna. From this point on tell you wake up you shell not remember any thing tell the day comes when you met a lord of the land that you are seeking" as she finished the girl did look up and noticed a bright light hovering over her before she fell in to a deep sleep._

_The fairy had flown off once her spell was complete. Kira laying on the ground in a deep sleep tell the day comes that she wakes up to the lord of the land. On this day that the fairy split her soul Kira was 12 years old. When she wakes up she will be 18 years old. Her other soul in the present time will also be 18. While Kira is in the deep sleep 7 years went by since she was put under the spell. When Kira was put under the spell it was fall in the middle of the forest she slept by the old bone eaters well and as she slept the 7 years tell the day that she meets the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. _

_7 years passed and it is now spring and the sun is just coming up over the ridges and making its way to the forest shining light everywhere as it reaches the forest where Kira sleeps and it passes over her she slowly opens her eyes to the bright light over head as she sits up she is asking her self "how did I get her and what year is it and where am I" as she said that she looks around at her surroundings and sees forest, a old well and thousand of white, blue and lavender flowers. 3 days go by Kira survives on eating the wild berries that she finds on a bush near the well and walks to a small creak near by to drink water._

As soon as Jaken returned with the herbs and some fruit from the village. Sesshomaru started treating her injuries. Kira has a bump on the back of her head along with a broken arm and a few ribs from when she was thrown against the tree and landed smack down on the ground hard. Two hours later Kira wakes up seeing Sesshomaru standing next to the bed and asks, "How are you feeling?" since Kira got knocked out so badly she lost some of her memory about her other half life as JoAnna from Tokyo from the present time and why she was in the forest.

JoAnna wakes up to her school alarm. She gets up and gets dressed for school, walks down stairs, walks in to the dinning room replies, "Good Morning." To the family and they reply "Good Morning, JoAnna." After breakfast JoAnna and Kohashi leave the house saying, "Good-Bye" to the parents and make their way walking to school and to their first class of science. During class JoAnna could not concentrate on her science assignment. All of a sudden JoAnna gets a major headache and almost fell out of her seat. The teacher notices JoAnna not working and looking very pale walks over to her and asks, "Are you feeling aright, JoAnna?" JoAnna replies, "No, I'm getting a headache." The teacher then asks, "Kohashi will you please bring JoAnna to the nurses' office." JoAnna and Kohashi make their way to the nurses' office and once there the nurse listens while JoAnna tells her what happened, "Well, it all started just as class begin I started to get a headache and while I was trying to work on my assignment it stared to get worse." The nurse then tells, "JoAnna I'll check your head for any concussions." While checking the back of the JoAnna's head she notices a huge black and blue bruise as big a fist on the back of her neck. The nurse asks, "Where did you get that burse from, JoAnna?" JoAnna replays, "I have no clue, of how I got that bruise." The nurses decides it is better that Kohashi take JoAnna home and rest, the nurse sent a note to their teacher excusing Kohashi and JoAnna from school for the rest of the day. Kohashi calls her parents to come get her and JoAnna. Once home JoAnna goes up to her room and lays down, and rest a little. Kohashi came up stairs to wake her up that it was time for dinner. They both make their way down stairs to the dinning room table and ate their supper, afterwards, while JoAnna watched InuYasha, Kohashi sat in a chair and read her book and as soon as JoAnna's show was over they both headed up stairs to bed and fell fast asleep.

While JoAnna sleeps she starts to dream again. As you know Kira is staying with Sesshomaru till she can remember something like where she is from, and what her name is. The next day Sesshomaru and Jaken take Kira to the old Bone-Eaters Well where they met her, they want to see if she can remember anything. Once there Sesshomaru and Jaken stand off to the side while Kira sits in the same spot next to the big hole in the ground where the lighting bolt hit. While Kira sits and begins to pick some of the blue, white and lavender wild flowers. While picking the flowers Kira gets a flashback and remembers what has happened, and who she is. Kira then gets weak enough that she no longer has the strength to stay sitting up, Sesshomaru notices her laying down on the ground and he started walking over to Kira kneels down and cradles her in his arm and then asks, "What happened?" Kira then turns her head to look at him and tells him, "I remember." "You remember what?" asked Sesshomaru. Kira then says, "My name is Kira, I'm a full demon and I came to Japan in search of the Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru then thinks of all the times he has talked to Kira that she seamed like she wasn't all together like part of her was missing, as if her soul was split in two, and half of her soul is in a different dimension, if that was even possibly, and the other half was in Feudal Japan. Sesshomaru has a thought, on how he could find out if his theory is true or not. Kira's second half of her soul is JoAnna. In JoAnna's dream world of present time Tokyo, Japan JoAnna dreams of a life as a demon meeting her favorite character Sesshomaru but this dream world is no dream, but her real life Sesshomaru then asks, "Kira would you like to meet me the next day at the Higurashi shrine?" he then explains to her, "Go to the Higurashi shrine and once there ask a monk there where the Tree of Ages is, and I'll meet you there." While JoAnna sleeps and before she wakes up, she talked in her sleep and made a wish, and it goes like this, "I wish I could meet and visit Sesshomaru."

**Chapter 2**

The next day JoAnna wakes up, and for some reason remembers what Sesshomaru told her or at least she thinks it was her. JoAnna decides after lunch she'll go to the Higurashi shrine and sees if he would be there. As she is walking the steps she is wondering what to say to him and what he would look like. The same as the show or more like a human. When she reaches to the top she is greeted by a monk so JoAnna asks, "Where is the Tree of Ages?" the monk nods his head and points to the oldest and tallest tree on the temple grounds. As JoAnna makes her way to the tree she tells herself that there is no way Sesshomaru could be there because he is just a character in a TV series. JoAnna decides to sit down by the tree and lean against it. All of a sudden she hears Sesshomaru's voice saying, "Hello JoAnna." JoAnna gaps and looks all around her but, she didn't see him anywhere then she remembers from the movie of InuYasha that Kagome was able to talk to InuYasha when she was in her world and he was in his. She thinks this is the same way that she can talk to him through her mind as well. Sesshomaru then tells her, "I am real and living in feudal Japan." JoAnna says, "How is that possible?" Sesshomaru tells her, "We have met before in your dreams and that you wished to meet me and want to be able to visit me." JoAnna then recalls her dream and she whishes it could come true. Sesshomaru said, "It is possible, but in order for me to come I have to get the Shikon Jewel, once I am there you have to promise me that you will come back with me for a while." Now remember Sesshomaru knows that she has two personalities and if you get both of them together in the same era, like if Sesshomaru brings JoAnna to the feudal Japan she'll the turn to Kira, a demon forever. Only with the Shikon Jewel can she then return home as a human. Also remember, JoAnna doesn't know anything of her demon self. JoAnna replies, "I'll decide when you get here for real." They say their good-byes and that they will see each other when he has the Shikon Jewel. Before she leaves Sesshomaru tells her, "Come back here in eleven days and meet me by the Tree of Ages." JoAnna says, "I'll be there."

Sesshomaru plans to seek out the Shikon Jewel by himself and he orders Jaken to stay behind. Sesshomaru heads north, he can some how sense the power of the Shikon Jewel. He recalls that it is in a temple near a small village. Once he gets there Sesshomaru plainly and calmly tells the villagers, "You're in my way." The guards start running at him with swords and yell, "He is here to steal the Jewel of Four Souls, KILL HIM!" all Sesshomaru dose is stands there calmly and puts his left and only arm up a cross his chest two fingers in a "V" and then slashes the guards with one swipe of his Energy Whip. The guards fall down dead, quickly, and then Sesshomaru walks towards the small shrine and grabs the Shikon Jewel. It took Sesshomaru three weeks in Feudal Japan time, but in the present time of Tokyo, Japan it took him ten and a half days. Sesshomaru heads back to his castle and tells Jaken he never found the Shikon Jewel, but it's not true, he has it.

The next day JoAnna went to the Higurashi shrine after school and decides to ask the monk some questions. JoAnna arrives at the Higurashi shrine and heads towards the monk. The monk turns and says, "Hello, can I help you?" JoAnna says, "Yes, what can you tell me about the Shikon Jewel and the old Bone-Eaters Well?" The monk says, "I can tell you about it, let's go and have some tea and I'll tell you everything you want to know." JoAnna said, "Thanks you." JoAnna and the monk went in to a hut and sat down on a traditional Japanese mats and drink their green tea. JoAnna sits and listens to the monk while sipping her tea. The monk starts telling her, "The Shikon Jewel is known as the Jewel of Four Souls, it is a very powerful jewel. When evil has it in their possession the evil energy inside a person will increase a thousand times stronger. The Shikon Jewel also will corrupt, turning the jewel evil." Sips some tea and continues, "The Shikon Jewel is both good and evil, once the jewel has been corrupted it takes a priestess to purify it." Sips some more tea and continues, "Now, the old Bone-Eaters Well was used in the Feudal time to cast you enemies remains in there mostly demons that were slayed, so they could not regenerate. Some say it is just an old well, but others say it holds some sort of power to it, to travel through time back to the old days. I hope I was some what of help to you, young lady." "Yes, and thank you for the tea, too." JoAnna said. JoAnna and the monk stand up bow to each other and say their good-byes and she starts down the stairs and heads home.

The next day while JoAnna is enjoying her lunch at school she hears a familiar voice, Sesshomaru, "I have found the Shikon Jewel." JoAnna realizes she can talk to him using her mind just like when she talks to her self in her head. JoAnna then tells him, "Meet me at the Higurashi shrine by the Tree of Ages, I will be wearing a blue Japanese kimono with black dragons." Sesshomaru tells her, "I'll see you there tomorrow." JoAnna head home and goes up stairs and starts on her homework, then goes and eats dinner and then goes to bed. Sesshomsru back at his castle tells Jaken, "I'll be gone for one week searching for Naraku in the north- east corner of Japan; I want you to stay here Jaken. If InuYasha and his friends come by tell them Naraku is in the south-east part of Japan." "And Jaken, I'll kill you if you tell InuYasha where I am." Jaken replies, "Oh Yes M'Lord."

At the house while eating breakfast JoAnna tells Kohashi and her parents Miyoko, Yasuo that after school she'll be spending some time at the Higurashi shrine.

Sesshomaru heads towards the old Bone-Eaters Well, in the middle of the forest. In order for someone to pass from Feudal Japan to the present time they need the Shikon Jewel or a shard from it. Sesshomaru makes sure no one is around and he jumps in down the well.

**Chapter 3**

After school the next day JoAnna sets out towards the Higurashi shrine and heads up the stairs and says, "Hello" to the monk heads towards the Tree of Ages and stands with her back towards the small shrine where the old Bone-Eaters Well is. JoAnna is wearing her blue Japanese kimono with black dragons and waits patiently for Sesshomaru to come.

Sesshomaru ends up at the bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well, in the small shrine at the Higurashi shrine. He zips out and heads to the doors of the shrine. Sesshomaru sees JoAnna facing the Tree of Ages through the opening of the doors. He opens the doors to the shrine and walks over to JoAnna and says, "Hello, JoAnna." And then JoAnna turns around and smiles and says, "Hello, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looks like a real human. Sesshomaru looks at her and notices she looks like Kira except the age difference and hair color. They walk towards each other and Sesshomaru leads JoAnna to a bench and explains everything to her, the old Bone-Eaters Well, the Shikon Jewel, which JoAnna knows this all ready from asking the monk. The most important information that she has to know, which, no one knows except Sesshomaru and InuYasha, is the difference between the two worlds. Sesshomaru tells JoAnna, "I want you to understand that one week in my time are like three and a half days in your time and a year in my time is six months in your time." "While I'm here I'll be staying with you for three and a half days so I can get to know you and answer any questions you have." JoAnna says, "All Right."

This story also tells about the other characters from InuYashsa as well. Kagome, a 15 year old girl, with a slim body wearing her school uniform, a white top, green skirt. She has black hair to mid back, and is 5ft 4in and cares for InuYasha and dislikes Kikyo. She lives in the present time of Tokyo, Japan. Kagome is off to school and afterwards off to see InuYasha. Since their journey collecting the Shikon Jewel shards, Kagome and InuYashsa, a half demon, at the age of 15 year old, with silverish white hair to the waist, a slim body and wearing a red kimono made from the fur of the fire rat, at 5ft 9in and cares for Kagome and Kikyo. InuYasha and Kagome have become better friends and more like that they finally figured how each other feel towards the other. Other than what they have shown each other since they meet. Sango is a demon exterminator at 16 years old, with a slim body wearing lavender top and a deep lavender long skirt at 5ft 7in. she has black hair to the waist. Sango has the determination of destroying Naraku for killing her brother, Kohaku and comrades. Miroku a very lecherous monk at 18 years old, with short black hair in a small pony tail, slim body wears a black top and purple priest kimono, at 5ft 9in. Flirts with every woman he sees. Sango and Miroku are still the same as before that Sango likes Miroku but Miroku flirts with every woman he sees and asking them, "Will you have the honor of baring my children?" As for Shippo, a full demon, fox cub, at 2ft 8in with short light brown hair, wearing a vest, top and pants. Shippo is loved by all (except by InuYasha of course) and is about 7 years old. Kirara a full demon, two tailed cat, white with black patches around the paws and the tips of the tails. Looks like a small kitten when not threatened by demons, if so, Kirara transforms into is a saber tooth cat. Cares for Sango and her age is unknown. Shippo and Kirara just hang around with everyone. They travel from village to village searching for Naraku, so they can get their revenge on him for killing Kikyo, almost killing Kagome and killing Sango's brother, Kohaku, and comrade demon slayers. Naraku is a half demon at 5ft 10in about 77 years old with black hair looks like a human, but wears a white baboon pelt and has a deep voice, wants Kikyo or the pleasure of killing Kikyo. Kikyo is a lost soul in a human body made up of her grave yard soil and clay and is at least 18 years old. At 5ft 4in with long black hair to the mid back and is wearing a white and red priestess kimono, also cares for InuYasha, but dislikes Kagome. Kikyo wants to destroy Naraku for killing her and for her betraying InuYasha by pinning him to the Tree of Ages over 51 years ago.

JoAnna and Sesshomaru leave the Higurashi shrine and head towards her house along the way she explains the present time to him.

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are still fighting demons while searching for the trader Naraku. Who has gone into hiding with Kagura and Kanna. Naraku has to gain his strength back from the battle with InuYashsa and the gang when Kagome shot him with a sacred arrow and InuYasha hit him with the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scare.

JoAnna and Sesshomaru arrived at the house JoAnna tells him, "Ok, while I'm at school tomorrow please stay inside, unless you are walking me to school or walking home from school, other than that please stay inside because not that many people think you are real." Sesshomaru asked, "Why would they not think I'm real?" JoAnna replied, "Well, here in my time you are a character in a very poplar TV and manga series." JoAnna walks over to her book shelf and pulls out a manga that has a picture on it of Sesshomaru on the cover of it and walks back to Sesshomaru and hands him the manga. "JoAnna time for dinner." Yells Kohashi. JoAnna yells back, "Be right there." Sesshomaru hands the manga back to JoAnna and tells her, "Go eat now." JoAnna heads to the door after putting the manga back on the shelf and heads down the stairs for dinner. While eating dinner with the family, Miyoko says, "So, JoAnna we will have to go out of town for a few weeks on the account of our sister-in-law is in serious condition since the accident that happened a day and a half ago. JoAnna you need to stay here and go to school, we can't have an exchange student missing classes." JoAnna replies, "Ok, please send my regards to her." After dinner JoAnna heads up stairs to her room and opens the door and sees Sesshomaru just leaning against the wall asleep, as she walks in quietly trying not to wake him, he quietly asks, "What are you doing tomorrow?" JoAnna tells him, "Well, it is the weekend, so I have nothing planed since Kohashi and her parents will be leaving tomorrow for a family emergency. Why, did you want to go some where Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru replied, "No, just wanted to know." JoAnna said, "Oh! Ok. Well, I'm tired so good-night Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru, nothing but silence came from him. That night while JoAnna sleeps she had no dreams also Sesshomaru sat watching her all night and thinking how is it possible for a person to have two separate live living in one body and they don't remember anything from either side, the demon side or the human side.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Sesshomaru senses something is wrong back in his world. When JoAnna wakes up and sees Sesshomaru sitting against the wall looking at her she says, "Good-Morning, Sesshomaru." Sesshomsru tells her, "JoAnna, I must return to my world there is a great disturbance and I will be back to see you later." JoAnna says, "Yeah Go, I'll see you when you come back when ever that is, Ok." Sesshomaru says, "I will return to see you on your eighteenth birthday."

InuYasha and the gang are being attacked by demons since Naraku's disappearance all demons think they can come out of hiding and attack villages and the people. While that's going on Naraku is gaining strength back and sends Kagura and Kanna to spy on Inuyasha's gang and Kikyo. Kikyo is helping some injured villagers that were attacked by demons. At nights Kikyo goes to an open field and regenerates by collecting dead souls from her soul collectors. InuYasha still turns human on the night of the new moon.

Sesshomaru leaves JoAnna's house and quickly zips to the Higurashi shrine and opens the door to the shrine of the old Bone-Eaters Well that it is in, and walks down the steps, and jumps in down the well.

Sesshomaru lands at the bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well and zips up out of the well and heads to the village off to the left of the forest where the well is. Naraku strength has returned and he feels the need to slaughter a village. Naraku, his carnations Kagura and Kanna, along with the demons slaughter the village that Sesshomaru is heading to, and picks this village because he wants to make Sesshomaru furious. In this village there is young girl Sesshomaru always watches by the old Bone-Eaters Well, picking the wild flowers or picking the wild berries on the bushes. Naraku doesn't realize that this girl lives with Sesshomaru. Naraku had Kanna watch Sesshomaru when the girl was around and then followed her back to the village. Kanna showed this all to Naraku through her round mirror she holds.

Now a while back in this nice small peaceful village lived an orphan little girl. This small girl at 3ft, with black hair to her waist wearing a children's orange kimono and eight years old, her name is Rin. Rin's parents were killed long ago by a savage tribe of wolves and Rin saw everything. From that day she saw her parents killed she hasn't spoken to anyone in the village nor has anyone heard her say anything but, groans, gaps, along with laughter and the humming of music. Rin has no specific place where she lives since that day. Everyday Rin walks to the middle of the forest to where the old Bone-Eaters Well is, and picks the blue, white, and lavender wild flowers for her parent's graves and collects the wild berries from the bushes to eat for food. Rin has been following Sesshomaru everywhere he goes since he saved her life by reviving her with his Tensega; actually his Tensaiga told him or wants him to save her life as that happened he said, "Humph, Tensaiga, you compelled me to save a human life today." Since then Rin lives with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un at the castle.

While Sesshomaru was gone supposable searching for Naraku. Rin told Jaken "Master, Jaken I wish to go to my parent's grave." Jaken said, "All right, but take Ah-Un with you and be back quick." Rin replays " Oh, but Master Jaken, you know if I go alone, and get hurt Lord Sesshomaru will get angry at you." "Oh, that's right I hate to see Lord Sesshomaru angry if something happened to you."

So Jaken and Rin made their way to the village where she used to live and where her parents were killed, on the back of Ah-Un and on the way Rin told Jaken, "I have to pick some flowers for my parent's grave and I'm also hungry so, I can pick some of the wild berries that are by the Bone Eaters Well." While Rin picks the flowers and barriers Jaken starts to ramble on about InuYasha, the trouble maker, and how he got the Tetsusaiga and Lord Sesshomaru got the Tensega and how Naraku has been deceiving his lord. As Jaken rambles Rin hears him and roles her eyes and walks away with Ah-Un towards the end of the forest past the Bone-Eaters Well which is a mile away from Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Jaken later notices Rin walking away and yells. "Fine I'll just wait here then." All of a sudden Jaken gets distracted by a Saimyousho, one of Naraku's poison bugs spying on him and then flies away from the opposite direction that Rin went. The Saimyousho was told by Naraku to lead Jaken on a wild chase so he could get a hold of the little girl to lure Sesshomaru to the village.

Naraku attacks Rin's village and takes Rin as a hostage to see if Sesshomaru will actually come and save her. Rin was making her way back to the village, from picking flowers and some berries. Near the end of the forest she tells Ah-Un, "Stay here and eat some grass and I'll be right back." When she sees her village on fire and drops the flowers and the basket of berries, and runs towards the village and sees that demons, Kagura, Kanna and Naraku, in his white baboon pelt, killing the villagers when he notices that she is less than a yard away he jumps and grabs her. While she is squirming to get free she remembers she has a sharp blade in her kimono that Sesshomaru told her to keep with her just in case Jaken loses her and Rin run into trouble. While she is squirming around she was able to grab it and stab Naraku in the arm with it, he automatically, throws her hard against the ground and knocks her unconscious, Naraku notices through all the smoke and flames from the fire someone walking towards him. When the person gets closer Naraku realizes that it is Sesshomaru. Naraku gives a signal to Kagura, Kanna and the demons that it is time to leave.

As Sesshomaru walks towards Rin on the ground he notices that Jaken is no where in sight. Sesshomaru picks up Rin and walks to his castle with her and Ah-Un flowing close by. As he walks in with Rin in his arm. Jaken had made it back to the castle right before Sesshomaru walked in, Jaken says, "Oh, no M'Lord, I lost Rin." Jaken just now realizes that Sesshomaru is holding Rin in his arm. Sesshomaru despises humans but since he has saved and watched Rin he some how cares for her. "Jaken, Go find some medical herbs and food." Jaken was just standing there with his mouth wide open staring at Sesshomaru holding Rin. "NOW JAKKEN!" "Oh Yes, Yes M'Lord." Jaken rushes out of the castle and quickly searches for the herbs and food at the village. Jaken returns with the herbs and some fish to eat.

Sesshomaru takes care of Rin's wounds she got when she hit the ground. Rin has a few scrapes and bruises but no major injuries. Sesshomaru sits against one of the castle walls cradling Rin in his arm. An hour later Rin wakes up, cradled in Sesshomaru's arm, to the smell of cooking fish, she opens her eyes and looks up and sees Sesshomaru and quietly, since she has been unconscious she said, "T-Th-an-k Y-Y-ou L-Lo-Lord S-Sess-hom-aru." He replies "I'm glad you're fine" "Jaken I thought I told you to watch Rin where were you?" "Oh, but M'Lord I had to follow a saimyousho I did not realize what was happening in the village." "Jaken next time this happens, you will die!"

InuYasha and the gang are spending the night in a village after Miroku performs his so called, evil ora or spirit which most of the time is dwelling at the biggest and riches looking places or which has the most women there, and if its because of the women it wont be surprising to everyone that he gives his, "Will you have the honor of baring my children." speech to the women. When that happens Sango takes her Hiraikotsu and hits him on the head with it.

As for InuYasha and Kagome they have their good and bad days too. InuYasha still gets Kagome mad at him for some stupid reasons, and he gets the worst punishment ever since the day they meet when Lady Kaded put the pray-beads around Inuyasha's neck and told Kagome to say a word to bind his sprit. The only word Kagome could come up with was "Sit" because InuYasha is a half demon dog. InuYasha gets scared or frighten of Kagome when she starts to get an angry look in her eyes because when she says "Sit" the pray-beads around his neck glow and forces him to the ground.

InuYasha hates it so much when everyone treats him like a dog, but you can't blame them for it, the way InuYasha sits, the way he sniffs the ground trying to pick up scents, some times when he gets thrown in the water and comes out soaking wet he then shakes like a dog on all fours.

Kikyo wanders from village to village helping the wounded villagers and show some of the villagers which herbs and plants are used for healing and for pain. While she wonders around she is in search for Naraku, the one who betrayed her against InuYasha, but it was Naraku who really killed her. Once she finds Naraku she wants to destroy him once and for all.

JoAnna comes home from school and wonders what the rush was about that Sesshomaru had to get back so quickly. Again she hears Sesshomaru's voice calling out to her, "JoAnna I had to leave a village near my castle was burning and I had save a little girl named Rin." JoAnna says, "Oh, that's why you left in a hurry, is she ok?" "Are you going to come back?" Sesshomaru replies, "No, I have to take care of some things here for a while so I will see you for your birthday." "And yes, Rin is fine." JoAnna replies "OK." After dinner JoAnna watches her show and then goes to bed.

That night JoAnna dreams again. As you know Kira is staying with Sesshomaru at his castle since she has no place to live. While there Kira helps Rin make a garden out behind the castle so Rin doesn't have to search for food far away or have to travel to the village for food. Kira also helps by making food for Rin and her since Sesshomaru and Jaken don't eat human food. At night after dinner and after Kira puts Rin to bed. Kira has some of her powers but since the accident she has to learn how to get control of her powers. Sesshomaru helps Kira get used to her powers; it has been a year and a half since the accident she has powers but not strong enough to conjure up anything since the half soul of JoAnna is missing. As she practices she is getting control of using them. She practices with her energy whip along with controlling the four elements wind, earth, fire, and water. She can also summon the wind when ever and to a numars of strong forces like tornadoes and wind storms, as for controlling earth she can cause the ground to collapse and cause avalanches, fire, well, that's easy she can cause anything to burn along with throwing fire balls and summoning a giant dragon same as water but she can summon a water serpent. Kira can only conjure these abilities once she has her other half soul back. Kira practices at least the energy whip and to conjure up small rumbles of the ground floor, small amounts of control of the wind, fire and water. All the techniques are tried on Jaken because Sesshomaru can always bring him back to life if Kira just happen to kill him, but mostly she just uses him as a practice dummy.

JoAnna wakes up, it is one day tell her birthday she is wondering if Sesshomaru remembers his promise that he made when he came to her time and before he left to save Rin. As she gets dressed and heads down stairs for breakfast saying "Good Morning" to the family and sits down and eats breakfast. It is the weekend and JoAnna has finished all her homework for her classes for Monday. After breakfast JoAnna tells Kohashi and her parents that she will be at the Higurashi shrine to enjoying the sun shine. JoAnna runs back up stairs and packs a bag with her art book and art kit, she wants to spend the day drawing in her book to show Sesshomaru more things about her world. As soon as her bag was pack with a lunch, she runs down and yells "Bye" and heads strait for the Higurashi shrine. When JoAnna reaches the shrine she walks up the steps bows to the monk and says "Good Morning" and walks towards the Tree of Ages and decides to sit down next to it and she pulls out her art book and kit from her bag and gets to work on drawing some pictures for Sesshomaru she was enjoying this so much she lost track of time, by the time she looked up from her art book it was almost dark the sun was setting so she quickly packs her bag bow and says "Good Bye" to the monk and rushes down the steps and hurries home for dinner. Once she gets home they all sit down for dinner and after that she heads up to bed, she is so existed that it is her birthday tomorrow and that she gets to see Sesshomaru also.

It's been two years, now that Kira is staying at Sesshomaru's castle. Rin and Kira's garden is growing well with vegetables and herbs. Kira is under standing better of how she can control her powers. Jaken is being a nuisance as usual complaining about every possibly problem that there is. Sesshomaru is calmly laying in a corner and watching Rin and Kira making some small toys for Rin to play with, like a rag doll and long ribbon on a stick almost like the energy whips Sesshomaru and Kira have. As Sesshomaru watches them, in the corner of his mouth starts a small smile and he is thinking, "_Why dose Rin make me feel like this_". That night after dinner and training Kira puts Rin to bed and makes her way to bed herself because it has been a very long and tiring day.

That night Kira has a dream that she is a human going to school and she meets Sesshomaru. On her 18 birthday Sesshomaru comes to see if she will go with him to his time of feudal Japan. She replies, "Yes" to Sesshomaru and they make their way to the Bone Eaters Well in a shrine at some sort of temple or shrine.

Now between JoAnna's dreams and Kira's dream there is a big reason for this and it's simple when someone's soul is parted in two like Kira's, and in two different dimensions the mind sends out a message through dreams trying some how to get the two halves of the souls together. In order for that to happen the mind must work with the other half soul in the other dimension, which is JoAnna, trying to get convince the reality of what is happening, that's when the mind picks something or someone that the other half admires in life as for JoAnna it was her dream to meet Sesshomaru. As for Kira she's just trying to figure out who she is, for with out the other half of her soul of JoAnna, Kira can't remember a lot of things. She can only remember why she came to be at the forest by the old Bone-Eaters Well. The more dreams and encounters with Sesshomaru JoAnna has the more she gets convinced and the more she would like to go with him, but there is one slight catch she can't go tell she is 18, don't ask me why. JoAnna has to decide if she wants to stay with Sesshomaru or stay in her time in Tokyo. See if, JoAnna dose go with Sesshomaru as soon as she goes down the well she turns in to Kira, so the Kira in the feudal time just vanishes but really what happens is that once both halves are in the same era or the one from the other dimensions, JoAnna, crosses to the feudal era both halves of the soul returns to the body or mind from which it came from, but on the other hand if she stays in Tokyo she jeopardizes her life and the life of Kira if she doesn't return to the reality world as Kira, a beautiful demon in feudal Japan.

Kira wakes up, to the sound of Jaken and Rin fighting over her leaving the castle to pick flowers and get food by her self. So Kira made her way down the castle steps from her room and heads towards the sound coming from the main hall by the door to the castle. The castle is huge and sounds travel far. Once she gets there she has to work out the problem before Sesshomaru gets back.

Kira "What is going on here you two?" Jaken answers, "Oh, My Lady, Rin went out by her self and did not tell me" Kira asked, "Is this true Rin" Rin protested, "Yes My Lady, but Master Jaken was talking to himself again and did not hear me say that I was going to pick flowers and take Ah-Un for a walk" after she said that she mumbled quietly under her breath so no one could hear her say, "Tattle Tail" Kira "Jaken you stupid little twit, how many time must I pound it in to your tiny head, never let Rin leave the castle alone" As Kira scolded at Jaken she uses her the little power of wind she had to lift him off the ground and then drop him hard against the cold stone floor. Jaken slowly and painfully replied in a trembling voice, "Sorry My Lady… Won't happen again" Kira said "I hope not just think what Lord Sesshomaru would have done if he found out." As she said that Sesshomaru came walking in and asks "What's going on" "Lord Sesshomaru, I was just teaching Jaken a lesson on letting Rin leave the castle by her self again" answered Kira "Jaken is this true" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken replied "Yes M'lord" with a scared look on his face as Sesshomaru scolded him, "Jaken just be glad that Kira took care of this problem if I have had to handle this you would be dead."

Latter that day Sesshomaru announced to everyone "I will be gone for awhile, please stay here tell I return tonight." Kira mumbled "Can I talk to you in private be for you leave" Sesshomaru whispers back "Yes" Kira then tells Jaken and Rin " Rin, Jaken why don't you take Ah-Un for a walk or flight around the castle for a little bit Ah-Un could use the exercise, please I need to have a talk with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin shrieked in reply to Kira's request. Rin loves to ride on the back of Ah-Un. And Jaken just mumbles "Why all ways me" as soon as Rin and Jaken were out of the castle. Sesshomaru then said "Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kira answered "Well, it is about this strange dream I had last night" Kira then tells Sesshomaru her dream and Sesshomaru then tells her "It is true. I'm going to go see the girl from your dream tonight, but do some thing for me don't tell Rin or Jaken anything." Kira replied in a trembling voice "Yes" Sesshomaru could not believe it that his theory was coming true. That night as soon as everyone was a sleep Sesshomaru left the castle heading towards the old Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru made his way through the forest tell he reached the well and quickly jumps in and down the well.

The next day JoAnna wakes up early and quickly gets dressed in her blue kimono with black dragon and heads down stairs as she heads to the kitchen she notices that the lights are off so she reaches and turn the lights on and as soon as she did that Kohashi and her parents screams at the top of their lungs "Happy Birthday JoAnna" and sitting there in front of them on the kitchen table was a chocolate cake with white frosting on the top saying "Happy 18th Birthday JoAnna" JoAnna's eyes fill with tears and she was just so speechless to say anything but put a big smile on the face.

Sesshomaru ends up at the bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well, in the small shrine at the Higurashi shrine. He zips out and heads to the doors of the shrine. And decides to wait tell JoAnna shows up.

After JoAnna had a piece of her cake and opened her gifts she leaves the house to meet up with her friends Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo for a bite of pizza. Once at the pizza place, eating pizza with her friends she hears a familiar voice of Sesshomaru again whispering "Hello, JoAnna and Happy Birthday" she a medially came up with an excuse that she had to leave she said "Good Bye and thanks for the pizza." JoAnna hurries to the Higurashi shrine and walks up the stairs bows and says "Hello" to the monk and heads towards the Tree of Ages.

Sesshomaru sees JoAnna walking towards to Tree of Ages and he opened the shrine doors and walks towards her. JoAnna hears him walking towards her and she turned and started walking towards him. Sesshomaru then said, "As I have promised, I have come back to see you for your birthday." JoAnna answered "Yes, thank you for coming back I've missed you." Sesshomaru stayed quiet then a minute later he said "I have come to ask you if you wanted to come back with me or stay here." JoAnna asked, "Well, I'd like to, but don't I have to have the Shikon jewel or even a shard of it to go through the well?" Sesshomaru replied "Close your eyes, and put out your hand, I have a gift for you" she did as he told her and as she did that he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pouch that had the Shikon jewel in it and places it in he hands and then said "Now open your eyes" As she did so she looked at the bag then opened it up and pulled out the Shikon jewel. "Now JoAnna, you have the Shikon jewel only you can decide if you want to come with me or stay here" before he could get another word in she shouted "Yes" "I'll go with you any ways there is nothing her for me." JoAnna explained "Ok then let's go."

As Sesshomaru and JoAnna walk back to the small shrine of the old Bone-Eaters Well and jump in and down the well on her 18 birthday. As JoAnna falls she notices that she is getting taller, her hair is getting longer and changing colors and her kimono is changing as well from blue to red with black dragons and all through her body she can feel the powers she has. When they reach the bottom of the well Sesshomaru notices that it is Kira and not JoAnna and tells her "Kira were back…" before he could finish his sentence she tells him "I know exactly where I'm at Lord Sesshomaru" "Ok, then lets get out of here and back to the castle." And they both jumped out of the old Bone-Eaters Well and walked calmly towards the castle. Before JoAnna and Sesshomaru jumped down in the well Kira in the feudal era was picking the wild flowers just a yard and a half away from the well and as soon as Sesshomaru and Joanna landed at the bottom of the well in feudal Japan the Kira vanished.

They walk in the castle and are greeted by Rin and Jaken "Welcome Back Sesshomaru and Kira" Rin and Jaken just thought that Kira and Sesshomaru went for a walk or went out to practice. Since Kira was missing half her soul she also had less control over her powers. Now that Kira has her other soul back, she now has her full strength back, which she loves. Her demon powers are much stronger when she is in a bad mood or gets angry. Kira has a fun time beating up Jaken when ever he doses something wrong. As for Rin she treats her like a mother treats her child but Sesshomaru is the one who protects Rin from harm when Jaken fails to do so. Everyday Kira walks with Rin to the old bone eaters well and picks the flowers and search for food that they don't have in their garden. While there Rin has a fun time watching Kira playing around with the power to control the four elements water, earth, fire, wind. Like summoning up a breeze to blow flower petals in the air and she repairs the ground by the well where the lighting bolt hit. Kira then remembers that she is missing her Katanas Kajyashaiku, Shikono. She remembers the last time she had her Katanas she was fighting a group of demons and humans that had surrounded her and punched her out cold and stole her Katanas. The only way she can get her Katanas is by finding and destroying the demons or humans that took them. When ever she gets closer to her Katanas she can hear them calling for her sending out a pulsing tone that only she can hear. She knows when she gets closer to finding her Katanas the pulsing tone gets louder. Through one of her Katanas she can control the four elements with an even stronger force than just by her self. The Katanas only send out the pulsing tone when Kira is no longer caring them or when there in possession of another demon or even human. When a demon or human get a hold of Kira's Katanas to demons they can't do any thing with them. If a human touches them the barrier surrounding them will shock the person tell they either let go or die. As for demons holding the Katanas if they can pass the barrier the Katanas just simply will be like any other katana made by a sword smith, if not the barrier just shocks the hell out of them or just burns their hands and these burns cant and wont ever heal.

Back at the castle Sesshomaru, Kira, Rin and Jaken sat at the table that night while Kira and Rin eat their supper Kira tells Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru I will be needing some assistance in the north east. I'm searching for my Katanas, which were stolen from me when I blacked out from a fight with a gang of demons and humans actually, they gamed up on me." Sesshomaru "I see, we will head that way tomorrow, very early, I've sensed that Naraku and his minions are there." "Jaken, Rin while were there stay out of the way and Jaken if you fail to keep a close watch on Rin, you will die!"

As always Miroku can't stop telling every pretty women he sees "Will you have the honor of bear my children" every time that happens Sango hits him on the head with her Hiraikotsu and every time he rubs or massages her butt she slaps him across the face.

As for Kikyo and InuYasha, it is not going so well Kikyo still loves InuYasha but she also wants him to suffer. InuYasha still cares for Kikyo but more like just wants to kill Naraku for killing her. Kikyo can tell that InuYasha has strong feelings for Kagome even if he doesn't show it. She also can tell that Kagome has strong feelings for InuYasha but never shows it either. For that reason Kikyo hates and loathes her recantation Kagome.

Naraku has realized Sesshomaru has a weakness for humans or at least for the little girl. While watching Kanna's mirror, which is showing Sesshomaru he also sees, another person with him, Kira then plans to find out who she is and then plans on killing her. Naraku decides to send out Kagura to test this new girl and see what and if any power she may have. Kagrua leaves Naraku's castle and heads to find Sesshomaru and the girl using her only way to travel by pulling out a whit feather from her hair and throwing it down on the ground and it turns in to a large feather that she can sit on.

Later that night Sango and Kagome decided to stop in a small shop in town and shop. On their way back to the guys Kagome spots a make-up and pulls Sango inside. "Come on Sango" she implored, "We can surprise the guys!" Sango agrees and follows Kagome inside. Ten minutes later they both immerge dressed in new kimonos and their faces made up. "Wait one more thing!" Kagome lightly spayed Sango and herself with a sweet smelling perfume. Then arm in arm they headed back to where they had left the guys.

While the girls were gone Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha step up camp. InuYasha looked towards the direction Kagome and Sango had gone earlier and growled impatiently, "What's taking them so long?!" The words were barely out of his mouth when Kagome and Sango appeared over the ridge. "There you are!" InuYasha shouted, "What took you so long?" Kagome didn't answer, just smiled and walked over to him, who wrinkled his nose as she drew near. Kagome frowned, "What's wrong?"

InuYasha stepped back, "Why do you smell different?"

Kagome smiled, "It's perfume. Do you like it?"

InuYasha shook his head furiously, "No" he stated. "You stink."

Kagome bit her lip and counted to 10 in her head. She knew Inuyasha's senses were high, so she couldn't really blame him for thinking she stunk.

Her eyes brightened "Well, what do you think of how I look?"

InuYasha looked her over then shrugged, "What?"

Kagome's smiled froze, "What do you mean 'what'?"

"What? You look like an idiot. I can't believe you wasted you time doing that!"

It was at this point Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara quickly and quietly walks a safe distance away. Recognizing the gleam in Kagome's eyes, they knew the next few minutes wouldn't be pretty.

"InuYasha….." Kagome growled. "You ungrateful dog!"

InuYasha frowned, "Hey! What'd I do?! You ask and I answered. Next time don't ask me!"

"You stupid mutt!"

"Why are you calling me stupid?! You're the stupid one! You look like an idiot!"

"I did this for you!"

"Well it was a waste of time! You look like someone splashed paint over your face."

He leaned in closer, "And you don't smell much better. You smell like-"

"Sit"

THUD

InuYasha painfully lifted his face from the ground to see Kagome angrily storm off. "Hey!" he called, "Where are you going?!" Kagome stopped, her hand balled tightly at her side, "Home!"

InuYasha jumped to his feet, "What?! Why? Come on, don't be stup-"

"SIT!"

THUMP.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit! (She continues saying sit till InuYasha is a good 3 feet into the ground.)

Early in the morning Sesshomaru, Kira, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un made their way out of the forest and head north east towards the direction where Naraku and the gang of demons and humans are so Kira can get her Katanas back and Sesshomaru can kill Naraku for hurting Rin. On the way there they take brakes so Kira and Rin can eat and rest. Close to night fall they stop and make camp. That night Kira and Rin had fresh cooked fish and then went to bed. Rin was curled up by Kira and Jaken asleep drooling by the fire. Sesshomaru is lying up against a tree with his eyes closed but not asleep. That night Kira could hear the pulsing tone from her Katanas louder than the other nights. She decides to leave camp. Not knowing that Sesshomaru was a wake and watching her as she walked towards Ah-Un and get on his back and flew off.

As Kira and Ah-Un fly towards the area where she hears the pulsing tone coming from. Kira looks around and sees a town and while flying over it the pulsing tone was very loud she tells Ah-Un "Head towards the village." Once there she walks calmly towards a group of people having a contest to see who was stronger and who could last longer on being able to pull the two Katanas out of the ground with out burning to death. As Kira gets closer she realizes that the Katanas in the middle of the circle of people are hers. She decides to make it very easy for her to take her Katanas with no fighting. Kira conjures up a powerful wind storm strong enough to blow people away and then turns the ground to quicksand right under their feet while the wind blows and the ground liquefies Kira walks over and picks up her Katanas Kajyashaiku and Shikono and walks back to Ah-Un. When ever Kira controls the four elements she is amused to the spell and anything she conjures up. As she leaves the wind and ground stop, as if nothing happened but there are quite a lot of people buried to the waist in the ground. She then makes her way back to camp she heads back to her spot by Rin. But before she gets there as she passes be Sesshomaru she hears, "Did you get your Katanas?" she said "Yes." and made her way to Rin and lie down and fell asleep.

The next morning they all left to head towards Naraku. All of the sudden Naraku in his white baboon pelt came out of no where and attacks them. Kira and Sesshomaru both yelled "Get Rin out of here" Jaken and Rin run and get on Ah-Un's back and quickly take flight.

While Kira and Sesshomaru fight a demon puppet of Naraku. "Dragon Strike!" yells Sesshomaru as a huge light blue dragon serpent strikes Naraku like lightning and "Honou Youkai" A fire dragon burst out of Kira's Kajyashaiku sending out huge numbers of fire balls that Kira can't conjure up, there about the size of hot air balloon, and fights Naraku as well. A few minutes later Naraku was dead. From Naraku's castle he watches the whole fight on Kana's mirror and was surprised what the girl could do.

The night of the new moon it was on this night after InuYasha fights a poisonous demon spider he got hurt from it. Kagome and the others bring InuYasha into another room once Kagome shot it with one of her arrows it vanished. InuYasha on the other hand wasn't doing so well. As soon as the spider was dead InuYasha turned human. InuYasha was lying on the floor Kagome sitting next to him. Kagome mumbles, "He's dripping with sweat." As she takes a rag and wipes the sweat away as she did that he opened his eyes. Kagome said in a trembling voice, "Oh sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" InuYasha looked at her and replied "No. Kagome?" Kagome looked down at InuYasha and asked "What is it?" InuYasha answered "Tell me something. Why were you crying?" Kagome replied "Back in the other room? Because I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to…die." She replied in a trembling voice. InuYasha then said, "You shed tears for me. Even cried for me. Kagome if it's not too much trouble can I lay on your lap?" Kagome replied in a trembled voice "Huh? Uh-huh" She carefully lays InuYasha's head on her lap. And asks "How are you feeling? A littlie better then before?" InuYasha, being completely out of it says "Yes Kagome. You smell nice." Kagome answered back "Okay that's it. You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my smell." InuYasha replied, "I did" as he turns his head towards Kagome's stomach to look at her. InuYasha replied, "But I was lying." "_Maybe the poison really had gone to his head_", she was thinking "_All this talk has my heart pounding_." Kagome mumbles and then said," Okay now I'm confused." As she notices that InuYasha fell asleep again. Kagome quietly wipers, "He's asleep" as he slept she could not help but lean over and give him a kiss on the forehead. The next morning InuYasha turned back to a hanyou and could not remember what they talked about, as he was in pain from the poison and his body was trying to heal him, he could only remember the kiss Kagome gave him.

The next morning Sesshomaru, Kira, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un head back towards the direction of their castle. On the way they encounter InuYasha and his gang.

"Sesshomaru I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm through with you you're gonna wish it was you who was dead!!" yelled InuYasha. InuYasha hate his brother Sesshomaru for all the times tiring to kill him. "I quite missed you as well little brother." "We'll talk first, kill later." "Fine by me" "InuYasha you haven't met, this is Kira." "Oh, wow! Nice girlfriend Sesshomaru." Miroku raised his eyebrows and silently added his agreement, earning him a glare from Sango. "Silence InuYasha I've heard enough." As always when they cross paths InuYasha geared up for battle, but before they could begin Kira let out a little shriek. Everyone turned to see Miroku, a sheepish smile on his face and his hand on Kira's butt. "I have to ask Kira; before this battle gets too serious…Will you give me the honor of bearing my children?" Flames irrupted around Sango as she pulled her Hiraikotsu up. Miroku sweat dropped and quickly backed away, "I'm afraid I must take leave…but I will return for your answer" with that he took off running with Sango's Hiraikotsu close behind. So the fight continued. InuYasha with Sesshomaru, Kagome with Jaken. Kagome remarked "You sticking toad!" Jaken yelled back "You stinking human!" Kagome protested "Oh yeah, well this human's gonna kick you're…" Jaken hissed, "We'll see about that" as he tried to burn her with the staff of two heads. She just grabs it and hits him over the head with it. And last but not least Sango chases Miroku with her Hiraikotsu in her hand and anger in her eyes. While all of this happened Kira, Rin, just watched the fights. Soon they both spilt up when Sesshomaru got bored of InuYasha's child like fights and Kagome beat the crap out of Jaken and Sango finally pounded some sense in to Miroku and they take their leave and go their separate ways.

Back at the castle after dinner and once Rin and Jaken were asleep Sesshomaru and Kira got into a fight. Kira yells "You're so arrogant." Sesshomaru snapped "What" Kira shouted "You can't even get along with your brother, not for once." Sesshomaru hissed "He's a worthless half-breed why should I?" Kira could say nothing but give Sesshomaru the meanest glace you could ever see. Then she says "Honou" as she conquers up a basket ball sized fire ball and lunged it towards him. Sesshomaru dodges and then turns and declares "I don't believe you've met my poison claws." as he zips towards her and places his claws glowing green around her neck and then growls "You fool. Don't think you can ever escape my grasp." Kira just smiles and says, "Nice try. Next time save it for your brother." As she said that his claws discontinued glowing green and his grasp around her neck loosened and he gave a small smile back.

The next morning Sesshomaru, Kira Rin Jaken took Ah-Un in to the forest so Rin could go and play and run around while she was doing that Kira sat down surrounded by the wild flowers and started to make a wreath out of them. Rin notices Kira making them and went over to sit down by her and help her pick the flowers and watch her put together the wreath for Rin and when she finished she places the wreath on her head. While Kira and Rin where having fun making things from the flowers Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing by Ah-Un watching, when all of a sudden a blast of wind comes from nowhere and landing four feet away was Kagura. Kira quickly stands up and picks up Rin and holds her sitting on her hip bone like a mother carries her child. Kagura hissed, "You must be the girl, I am to fight. To see if you are worthy and worth while to keep you alive or kill you." Sesshomaru started walking towards the women and Kagura yelled, "Stay out of this Sesshomaru this is not your fight I'll be happy to fight later." Kira called out, "And who the hell are you and why do you want to fight me?" "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't know who I am, so let me introduce myself to you I am Kagura of the wind." As soon as she said that she yelled, "DANCE OF BLADES" Kira put Rin down and yelled, "Run" Rin ran as fast as she could to where Sesshomaru was standing watching Kagura and Kira start fighting. Kira dogged the red blades and shouts, "HONOU YOUKAI" as a fire dragon burst out of Kira's Kajyashaiku sending out huge numbers of fire balls strait towards Kagura. Kagura doges some and uses her Japanese fan to divert some of them in a different direction. Kira saw this and did the same thing using the wind and conjures up a stronger force, but what Kagura doesn't realize is since Kira can control the four elements she can over power Kagura's power of the wind. And just before Kira sends out another fire dragon Kagura grabs her feather and takes flight and as she did that she yells back, "Now, I have seen all I need to see!" and she left quickly. As soon as Kagura was gone Kira fell to the ground trembling, she was not ready, yet for a fight she could barley have the strength to fight that demon puppet of Naraku's as she sat there on the ground Rin ran up to her and asked, "Are you ok, Kira?" Kira replied in a trebling voice, "Yes I think so I'm just very weak right now. I'm just not ready for fighting till I have the strength to conjure up my most powerful spells." As she finished her sentence she fell to the ground uncouses from being so weak. As Kira fell Rin screamed, "Kira, Kira wake up" "Lord Sesshomaru help!" Sesshomaru could not see that Kira fell uncounces because Rin sat in front of her but he heard Rin screaming and walked up to Rin holding Kira and told her, "Rin stop that." she replies with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Yes" as she did that he handed her a hanker shift and she wiped her eyes while Sesshomaru picked Kira up and carried her as they made their way to the castle leaving to forest by the Bone-Eaters Well.

Once at the castle Sesshomaru walks up the stone steps down a corridor and heads to Kira's room. Rin followed him to her room. Sesshomaru had Rin open the bed room door and walked in and layed Kira down on her bed and yelled, "Jaken get up here quick and bring cold water and a cloth. Jaken a few minutes later came skaddling in with a bowl of water with a cloth in it. And set it down by the bed on the night stand. Sesshomaru took the cloth ringed out the extra water and places the cloth on Kira's forehead. An hour later Kira woke up slowly opening her eyes and seeing Sesshomaru and Rin sitting next to her on the bed. Sesshomaru had not moved from her side since he brung her up to her room. Rin asked in a quiet tone, "Kira are you hungry?" Kira said quietly, "Yes, Rin" Rin said, "Oh, good I'll go get you something to eat" as she rushes out of the room and down the corridor and down the steps turn towards the kitchen. Back in Kira's room Sesshomaru asked, "Are you ok now" she answered, "Yes I just will have to rest for a while and gain my strength back I should be up and atom in a few days so don't worry" "Who said I was worrying?" snapped Sesshomaru "Oh come on I see it in your eyes as you always watch me and Rin you may not noticed but I do." "Ok, so, I do who cares I don't care for humans" Sesshomaru responded Kira then told him "I think you do or Rin would not be living with you and even if I look human you still tried to save me when that three eyed demon, dragon headed snake with human like arms attacked me the day we met in the forest." "Ok, you made your point, so what." "So what! It means that our big tough Lord of the Western Land is breaking down and showing a weakness and some emotions." Sesshomaru started to get really pissed and his eyes changed color from his usual golden color eyes to deep bloody red and he put up his green glowing claws ready to grab her neck when all of a sudden the door opened. In walked Rin carefully caring a tray with a bowl of stew and some toast with a vase with a single flower she was looking down at the tray trying not to spill any of the hot stew all over the floor. Before Rin got to the side of the bed with the tray Sesshomaru turned back, his eyes turned gold and his claws stopped glowing green and moved away from Kira's neck. Kira then whispered quietly so only Sesshomaru could hear her, "See told Ya." And gave him a smile. Rin was trying to place the tray on Kira's lap. Kira notices and sat up quickly and grabbed the tray saying, "Thank you, Rin that's so thoughtful of you and thanks for the flower its lovely." Rin smiled and said," Your Welcome" and left the room to get some stew for her self. After Rin left Sesshomaru got up off the bed and left as well.

Kagura made it back to Naraku's castle and told him, "I did as you said she can control the wind and fire. She is stronger than me when she was able to take over my wind and turned it against me. So now what are you going to do?" "Yes thanks, Kagura I'll call for you when I need you again, Now Leave" remarked Naraku. Naraku sits in his castle and thinks to himself, "_So she can control wind and fire, that must mean she would be able to control the other two too, earth and water. If she could be stronger than Kagura then she has to die and I'm going to absorb her, she has to be a part of me body with her powers she'll make me stronger so I can kill InuYasha and that wench Kagome and that Sesshomaru." _"Yes that's what I have to do kill then all!" he said with an evil laugh.

Since the night of the new moon InuYashsa has realized that kagome really cares for him a lot but never really shows it. InuYasha and the gang left the place and headed towards the North West part of Japan still in search of Naraku's castle. Since they travel is long distance it is easier for them to have Sango and Miroku ride on the back or Kirara and kagome on inuyasha's back. Near the afternoon they stop out side of a village and set up their camp. InuYasha decided to take kagome out for a walk so he could talk to her with out the others hearing them. "Kagome can you come with me for a walk I need to talk to you." Kagome replied, "Yeah sure InuYasha." As they head up and over the nearest hill on the way walking down they deside to stop half way and sit down to talk to each other. InuYasha asked,"Kagome I was wondering are you happy being with me?" Kagome answered, "Yes InuYasha I have always enjoy being with you" then she asked, "Why did you want to know?" InuYasha stutter to ask, "I was just thinking on how I have changed since I meet you and since you have stayed with me and through all the battles you were with me by my side even risking your life to be with me" "Oh, InuYasha I stay with you because I enjoy your company" as she said that she started to blush. InuYasha started also. They had turned to face each other and realized they both were blushing and Kagome turns away and started to cry as she cried InuYasha scooted closer to her and turned her around and pulled her close to him hugging her and saying, "Everyday I can't help, but realize how much you mean to me" kagome looked up to InuYasha as she did InuYasha wiped her tears that were rolling down her cheeks and then asked, " Kagome the other night I felt the kiss you gave me, why did you kiss me?" Kagome whispered to him, "Because I care for you more than you think" InuYasha replied also in a whisper, "So do I" as soon as he finished saying that he leaned down and gave a small kiss on Kagome's lips and hugged her. They pulled away and InuYasha got up, for he since the smell of something coming their way and held out a hand for kagome to gap and he helped her up and they quickly headed back to camp as soon as they reached camp Miroku yelled, "InuYasha did you since the same presents that Sango and I felt" "Yeah something is coming quick." As he said that one of Naraku's demon puppet of him coming out of the sky and landing half a yard away kagome and Sango quickly gaped their weapons and run back to InuYasha and Miroku. Naraku said " I have not come for a fight I only wish to find out what you may know about a strange girl your brother Sesshomaru has with her" "Yeah right! I know that not at all why you came, you came to get the jewel shards so lets cut the chit chat and just prepared to die" yelled InuYasha Kagome notices that it is only a puppet and raised her bow and set an arrow up and fired her scarred arrow straight towards the chest of the puppet as she did that InuYasha pulled out his Tensaiga and yelled, "WIND SCARE!" as three bright yellow sharp blade like lights headed towards the puppet and with the arrow destroyed it. "What was that all about" asked Miroku and the others. Kagome answered, "He must be after Kira for some reason."

It has been four days and Kira has recovered her streaght back. Kira woke up that morning and got dressed and heads out of her room and down the corridor and down the castle steps turning towards the kitchen. As she walked in she was greeted by Rin, "Good Morning Kira" Kira then replied, "morning Rin" and as she walks towards the table Sesshomaru said in a cold calm way "its good to see you up and recovering" "thanks" "Come and sit you must be hungry" said Sesshomaru. Kira sat down to breakfast and after words she spent some time in the garden with Rin tending to the weeds and then spent most of the day playing games with her. While she was with Rin she ever slightly glanced in the direction of Sesshomaru glancing at her and Rin. Later Kira told Rin, "You should go and rest in your room for a little bit so you can have the energy for the next trip we make." So Rin got up from the floor and said, "Ok" and skipped up the steps and down the left corridor to her room and went and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Jaken was working on cleaning Kira's Katanas for Jaken to handle the sword there was no problem just like he can handle Sesshomaru's too. Kira then got up from the floor and headed twards Sesshomaru standing and leaning against one of the castle walls. Kira then asked when she reached Sesshomaru only standing a foot away from him. "Why don't you ever want to spend time with Rin and me other than the trips we go on." "I just don't care to spend time with you or Rin" Kira then walked closer to Sesshomaru staring him straight in the eyes only a few inches away from his face and whispered, "That just a lie you just don't want to admit it that you have strong feeling towards Rin and your starting to show them towards me. I can see it in your eyes" as she finished she gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips and Sesshomaru quickly pushes her hard throwing her away and she landed hard on the ground and Sesshomaru said, "Never do that again!"

Kira then got up and put her hands up and conjured up a ball of fire and throw it at him he dodged and took a grasp at her hands and said, "If your ready to fight a real battle then I say we head out of the castle and see who is stronger and if you are ready to truly fight Naraku and his minions" Kira snapped back, "Fine! But be prepare to die!" "Bring it on!" Sesshomaru and Kira head out the castle door after they grab their Katanas and made their way towards an open field and separated with a few yards in between each other. Kira had a small temper starting and a nasty grin on the face as she thought, "_I can beat him, my strongest point of focusing my anger on my enemy to destroy them." "So here goes." _She pulled out her Kajyashaiku Katana and amid it strait at the sky and yelled, "INAZUMA KAMINARI!" as bolts of lighting struck the ground all around Sesshomaru and he zips around them and yelled, "DRAGON STRICK!" as a huge light blue dragon serpent strikes Kira. Kira quickly conjured up her fire dragon bursting out of her Kajyashaiku sending out huge numbers of fire balls that Kira normally can't conjure up with out her katana they are about the size of hot air balloon and blocks the dragon struck Sesshomaru sent at her. Kira then decides to place her katana tip in the ground and yells, "JIGENJI YOUKAI" as the ground in front of Sesshomaru rose and formed a giant demon made out of soil, raising its huge fists high in the air and trying to flatten Sesshomaru he just zips around dodging the beast, but for every time Kira conjures up a demon and gets a stronger temper her appearance changes as her eyes change from a beautiful blue to a deep bloody red and a dragon like tattoo appears on her face from the top of her forehead curving down to her chin. The strength she gets from her tempers flow through her and out through her katana and the stronger the temper the stronger the conjured up demon or serpent is, but also more deadly which make them harder to kill. But what Kira doesn't realize is that since meeting and hanging around Rin and taking care of her, she gained a weakness and if Rin should happen to come around any time Kira is at the highest point of anger all Rin just has to do is yell "Kira" and she has to be looking at Rin and her temper vanishes and she returns to normal just as Sesshomaru does every time he sees Rin.

As they were fighting Rin came out of the castle door and headed straight for them Sesshomaru notes and yelled, "Stop there Rin" Rin quickly stopped and saw her Lord and Lady fighting. Sesshomaru landed by Kira and as he did that he was smacked with her energy whip. A thought quickly came to him, "_How can I changer her back," _then he realized_, "When 'I've watched Kira with Rin, I remember the fight that she had with Kagura that she protected Rin like her child, as a mother would do, that's it her weakness." _He then yelled at Rin," Rin yell out Kira's name for me!" Rin did as she was tolled, "KIRA STOP PLEASE!" as Rin did that Sesshomaru turned her around to face Rin but for some reason she was fighting not to look at her and Sesshomaru grabbed her head so she could not look away and looked straight at Rin as Rin yelled. As she soon gave up fighting Kira ground demon melted back in to the ground and the sky cleared away the black clouds and Kira's appearance changed back her eyes turned blue and the dragon tattoo vanished and Kira dropped her Katana and fell out of Sesshomaru's grasp and landed down on the ground sitting on her knees and started to say, "Rin" Rin heard her a ran to Kira and wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and hugged her Kira raised her arms and held Rin.

As soon as Kira was ably to stand she picked up her katana and raised a hand out to Rin and Rin took a hold or her hand and they walked to the castle with Sesshomaru following behind them, to go get some thing to eat. Since that afternoon Kira trying to control her anger and makes sure that Rin is always safe and that she never gets scared of her for any reason. Sesshomaru now relies that with Kira here and Rin too they have made a bond between each other Kira like a mother to a child in need and a lonely person in need of a friend and someone to care for. Sesshomaru would be like the role of a father to Rin if he would just spend time with Rin and open up and not act so cold hearted towards her and Kira. But then again we all know that will never happen.

After InuYasha and the gang defeated the puppet of Naraku they headed back to Kaede's village so they could rest and gain their strength back and tell Kaded what they just learned about Sesshomaru's new friend and why Naraku wants to kill them. As always InuYasha starts some fights because he just wants to keep on searching for Naraku's castle in stead of just sitting around. "InuYasha you need to rest you have been beated up badly and your body needs to heal" kagome said "as you should remember I'm a hanyou and heal faster that you mere humans" "InuYasha" kagome started to get a angry looking her eyes like she was ready and waiting for him to say a comment back that would push her over her limits. Kagome just said, "Fine if you just think I'm just a mere human maybe I should go and you can think about all the times I have helped you in all the battles." "What are you saying?" Kagome replied, "maybe I should just leave and go HOME!" as she got up and walked out of Kaede's hut and headed towards the forest were the old Bone-Eaters Well and go home as she was walking she heard InuYasha following her to the well she turned around and said, "and your not following me either so sorry for this but SIT SIT SIT! InuYasha was slammed down to the ground and did not move and just said, "Kagome, why?" kagome just turned and walked on to the well while she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Kagome made it to the well turned once more taking a look at InuYasha still on the ground and turned back and climbed over the wells wall and jumped in and left to her present time of Tokyo, Japan.

Kagome reached the bottom of the well at her family's shrine and climbed out and walked to her house and as she walked in she said "hi I'm back mind running a bath for me mom." Kagome's mother replied, "hello kagome and I got your bath ready" kagome first headed to her room and grabbed her robe and walked down the hall and to the bath room and stepped in to the warm bath water and started to think about InuYasha, "_why dose he half to be so stubborn and can't just admit it that he needs to rest also that Naraku won't run away and that he should just spend some time with me in stead of always starting fights with me because I hate to say sit to him but some times he gives me no choice. Maybe he should just come here and spend a few days here because when ever he stays here he eventually falls a sleep and rest to let his body to heal. _After she washed about the shampoo she got out and headed to her room and lies down on her bed and fell asleep.

InuYasha slowly made his way to get up and tends to find out how and why he made kagome mad and want to go home and not stay with him. InuYasha decides to go and talk to kagome and how ever he can say he is sorry and he doesn't want her to stay away from him. So he heads to the Bone-Eaters Well and quickly jumps in and down the well. Once on the other side he jumps out of the well and jumps up a tree next to Kagome's room and opened the window and goes inside. Once inside he notices she is asleep on her bed curled up and shivering a little bit because its cold out side and her window was opened so InuYasha shuts the window and walks over to Kagome's bed and sees she is just laying on top of her covers and still shivering so he pulls the bed sheets out from under her and slides her under the covers and covers her up so she stops shivering. And whispers, "I need you with me kagome" silently he heard kagome talk in her sleep saying, "Inu-Yasha" as she said that a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. InuYasha noticed it and wipes the tear away and leaned over and kissed her forehead and then went to the opposite side of the room and sat down and leaned against the wall and watched kagome sleep for a while before he started to dose off and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next day as she opened her eyes she noticed that InuYasha leaning against the wall asleep. "so he came last night and then fell a sleep here and watched me" she got up from her bed and walked over to InuYasha and sat down next to him and leaned her head against him and closed her eyes and just start to smile knowing that she is happy that he came to her time and stayed instead of just running off. A little after she closed her eyes she felt InuYasha moved his arm and wrapped it around Kagome's waist. Kagome's smile grew bigger she loved it when he heeld her. Latter in the morning InuYasha woke up and saw that kagome had fallen asleep again. He decides to wake her up, Kagome" he whispered in to her ear she heard him and sleepily said, "InuYasha I'm glad you're here" a little bit later while InuYasha watched kagome she slowly opened her eyes and looked over to InuYasha and said, "morning InuYasha" InuYasha replies, "morning, kagome I'm sorry for everything that happened to make you mad enough that you'd want to leave me and come home." Kagome answered, "I exspet your apology." "I'm glad" as he kissed her forehead.

At the castle Kira and Rin are in a huge room in front of a fire place sitting and playing a game of tea party with all her dolls and having a wonderful time. Kira was thinking, "_Now I know why Lord Sesshomaru watches us and why his eyes tell me that he truly cares a lot for Rin I'm starting to care for her as she is a child of mine and I'm a mother that will be with her while she goes up. If Lord Sesshomaru could see how mush he means to Rin because she sees him as a protector and also like a father that she can grow up with and know that he dose love her but just doesn't know how to show it yet. _

As Kira was thinking she got a flash back of the time she was in the Eastern Lands with her family and she was a Princess of the land and she remembers that her castle was under attack and she was forces to leave in a carriage and head to the western land to the lord there and ask for help but on her way she was ambushed by the demons and humans that hit her and stole her Katanas and left her in the middle of the forest by the old Bone-Eaters Well and that's how she ended up at the well but since she was knocked out pretty badly by them and then the time she was attacked by the three eyed demon that almost killed her if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru there to save her because she may not have said anything to him that day she did see him trying to block the lighting bolt from killing her.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear or see that Rin was calling her name, "Kira Kira" she came out of her thoughts and said, "oh yes Rin" "Rin is hungry and it is near lunch time can we go in to the kitchen and make something to eat." Rin said as her tummy grumbled loudly. "oh yeah my tummies grumbling too shall we go and make our self some sandwiches and pack a picnic and head out side to eat since it looks like it is a nice and warm day this afternoon" "I total agree but do you think Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken want to come with us for a little bit oh I know Lord Sesshomaru is busy with work but cant he spear some time" well how about I pack the picnic basket and you go up stairs to his office and ask him ok" " all right I will" Rin got up and hurried up the stairs and went strait down the corridor and turned right at the seconded door and knocked on it. A little bit after she knocked she heard his say, "come in" she reached for the door handle and turned it and pushed the door open just far enough for her to squeeze in and walk towards a tall desk and looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru I know your busy put can you spear some time to join Kira and me out side for a picnic in the forest" Sesshomaru put his pen down and looked up from the scrolled he was working on and looked down at Rin and says, "alright I could use a break from all this work anyway. So Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door and headed left down the corridor and down the stone steps and decides to wait in the hall by the castle door for Kira and Rin when ever they were ready to head out. As Sesshomaru left the room Rin followed him out and down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to tell Kira that he would be joining them on the picnic. Rin walked in the kitchen and said, "Hey Kira guess what Lord Sesshomaru agreed to come with us" Kira replied "That's great Rin."

Kagome and InuYasha decide not to rush back to the Feudal era and spend that day shopping or window shopping since it has been a while for them to have a break from every day battles with demons and the search for Naraku's castle.

Kira is in the kitchen backing the picnic basket with sandwiches and some water bottles and desert. Rin runs out of the kitchen in to the den with the fire place and grabs her toys like her look alike energy whip and her ball. All awhile Sesshomaru was in the hall waiting for Kira and Rin are ready to go. Sesshomaru yells, "Jaken hurry up and get down here!" Jaken hurried from his room and headed down the steps and stopped right by Sesshomaru's side. Kira came walking out of the kitchen carrying the picnic basket Kira looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile and a look of surprise on her face to see Sesshomaru by the castle door and not locked up in his study working on the very important scrolls from the other lands. Sesshomaru noticed and gave her a glare back. Kira then said. "Are we all ready to go, Rin do you have everything." Rin replied, "Yes M'Lady." "well then lets go" as she made her way to the castle door as she was about to reach and open the door Sesshomaru grabbed the door and held it open for her and everyone else since she was caring the picnic basket and Rin was caring her toys. They decided to head toward the old Bone-Eaters Well and pick a spot near it but still surrounded by the wild flowers.

Kagome and InuYasha decide to spend one more night in her world and head back to the feudal era tomorrow. InuYasha and kagome ate their dinner with her brother Sotoa, her mother and grandfather. Afterwards they headed up to her room caring a small portable TV with a VCR and set it up by her bed and put in a movie to watch before going to sleep. InuYasha clamed up on Kagome's bed and sat and leaned up against the wall while kagome grabbed a pillow and layed it on InuYasha's lap and laid her head down to watch the movie. InuYasha put his hand on her head stocking her hair while watching the movie. During the middle of the movie InuYasha noticed Kagome's breathing had slowed down to a steady rhythm InuYasha glanced down at her and sees that she fell asleep and so he reached over to the TV and shut it off and his eyes slowly begin to close and he soon fell fast asleep.

Sesshomaru, Kira Rin and Jaken reached the forest that the old Bone-Eaters Well in and Kira walked over and found a perfect spot on the ground and set the basket down and reached in it and pulled out a picnic blanket and spread it out and sat down on it and watched Rin as she played with the look alike energy whip. Sesshomaru and Jaken made their way to Kira and Sesshomaru walked passed her and sat and leaned against the nearest tree and glared at Kira. While Sesshomaru glared at Kira thoughts went through his head, "_why dose she expect me to spend time with her and Rin. As much as I like when Rin is with me and by my side I just can't understand what Kira was thinking about when she kissed me. I hope she knows that I Sesshomaru can and never will show her or Rin my feeling that I care for them both as a daughter and as a friend and that's all nothing more nothing less._

The next morning InuYasha and kagome wake up to the smell of her mothers cooking and head down the stairs and walk into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast before they leave for the feudal era. After breakfast they headed to the well said good bye her family and walked in and down the steps to the well and jumped in down the well. Once on the other side they jumped out of the well and headed to Kaede's village and once there Shippo ran up to kagome saying," kagome your back." "Yea Shippo I'm back." Replied kagome "hey Shippo do you mind letting go of kagome" InuYasha growled "lighten up InuYasha" Shippo smocked back and as he did that InuYasha hit Shippo over the head. Shippo yelled "owww, kagome InuYasha is being mean again" "InuYasha why do you always have to hit him" Kagome said "why, he disserved it" "did not" "you did too" as he said that he hit Shippo again on the head. Kagome did not like that and glared at InuYasha as she said, "Inu-Yasha!" InuYasha looked at kagome with a scared look starting to show on his face and he said, "oh kagome?" then she gave him a stronger glare at him and as she did his facial expressing showed much more as she told Shippo, "back away" Shippo to a glance at kagome and realized why she said that, noticing the glare in her eyes and backed away quickly and as soon as Shippo was gone kagome yelled " your impossible I cant you believe you would keep doing this to him" InuYasha looked even more scared stuttering, "bu-.. Be before he could say anything more she said, "InuYasha SIT BOY!" inuyasha's necklace glowed and pulled him down to the ground fast and hard. Kagome turned and headed towards Kaede's hut and went in and sat down and ate supper.

As Kira and Sesshomaru watches Rin chase Jaken around with the ribbon playing around like she was using it like Kira and Sesshomaru's energy whip. While Rin chases Jaken yelled "stop this you foolish girl" Rin then got tired of running after Jaken and she hears her stomach grumbling and she headed over to the picnic spot that Kira picked out and sat down by her and as she did that Kira passed her a sandwich and a bottle of water to drink as she enjoyed her sandwich too. Sesshomaru just sat against the tree and watched Kira and Rin eat their lunch. When they were done Kira asked Rin, "Would you like to help he look for seeds to some plants around here that we can add to our garden?" "Yeah" as they stand up the air around them started to turn a purpleish and made it hard for Rin and Kira to breath. Sesshomaru quickly stood up and headed toward a black out lined figure in the distance and Kira followed with Rin close behind her and Jaken on the other side of Sesshomaru. As the purple gas like substance vanished reviling a white baboon Sesshomaru calmly, "Naraku" "yes Sesshomaru long time since our last battle" "what do you want?" I merely came to see the young lady behind you" he said with a deep laugh. "And why me" Kira hollered back. Sesshomaru started to garb a hold of his Toukijin. Kira quickly put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and told him" stop he wants me" has she said that she walked towards the baboon and stud in front of Sesshomaru and got ready to grab her katana Kajyashaiku.

As Kira did so she told them to back away so that she could have room to battle Naraku. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken backed away to a safe distance and watched the fight begin. Naraku sent a black ball of gas in Kira's direction. That gas ball made it a little bit harder for her to breathe and to concentrate on what she was doing. After that she sent out a strike attack at Kira. Kira senses were a little messed up from the gas but doge the attack and then turned towards him and said you may have made it harder for me to breathe and concentrate but I'll tell you this am still going to kill you! As she said that Sesshomaru could smell that there was something changing with Kira her blood was changing her looked at her and could see a burst of fire surrounding Kira as her temper was rising just like the last time.

Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken, get back near the trees and stays there tell its safe to come out. Rin and Jaken both said yes m'lord and ran to the end of the clearing to the trees and hide and watched the battle. Naraku had noticed Kira changing her eyes bloody red and the tattoo aperies on her face. Kira had enough of his games and pulled out her katana and aimed it at the sky and yelled, "INAZUMA KAMINARI!" as bolts of lighting struck the ground all around Naraku and then she dodge the long tentacles that were coming her way as she sliced through them like butter and fell and vanished. Since that had no affected and harm to Naraku she decided to try out another dangerous spell. This spell, if she congers it up can only work once Naraku's body formed around her and tried to absorb her.

As she was putting her katana away she whispered to Sesshomaru smiling so only he could hear her and said, I'm trying a very powerful spell please what every you do don't try to help or save me I'll be file you just watch as I turn him to dust as she finishes she gave a smile and looked at Naraku. He said, "You really shouldn't put that away now you will die." As he saw her put her Katanas away and just stood there. Kira then yelled come and get me if you dare! As she did that she was focusing all her strength to conjure up the spell. As she did that Naraku gaped her with his tentacles and started to form a cocoon around her as that happened Rin ran out of the trees and screamed she did not make it to Kira when Sesshomaru grabbed her and stopped her. Once Kira was surrounded by Naraku's body he said with an evil laugh, "now I have won what are you go-"' but before he could finish bright light beams were piercing out from were Kira stood in the cocoon.

Naraku said Nooo! As the light got brighter and brighter. Kira on the inside was conjuring up all her powers and strength to form a barrier of light to burst out of Naraku using the four elements to destroy him from the is side. The light coming from Naraku was getting brighter and brighter, Sesshomaru noticed to Naraku was ready to burst and minute and turned to use his body to shield Rin from anything that came their way. The barrier was not only growing brighter but also burning with fire as it got bigger Naraku's body burst in to little pieces and purple gas as soon as she escaped from Naraku's grasped she sill stood there brighter that a light bulb and turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him as he turned around front protecting Rin and then saw Naraku and his little pieces of him vanished and as he did he said, you may have one that's battle for now but next time you wont win! Naraku left and Kira was still bright as a bulb and her temper ragging in side her. Rin turned and screamed "kiirrraaa!" looked at Rin and saw her tears rolling down her eyes as Kira saw that she was crying too and started to cry too. As she did her temper and the barrier of light was dulling down and discontinued to glow her eyes change back and her tattoo vanished.

She fell to the ground and said, "Rin sorry" and Rin pushed Sesshomaru away and ran to Kira when she reached Kira and started to put a hand on Kira and she felt hot like fire, cold as water and looking like she was in a wind storm and covered in dirt. As touched her tears began to flow. Sesshomaru walked up to the both of them and kneeled down and picked up Kira and told Jaken, pack everything up were leaving" Jaken said, "yes m'lord" and hurried packing the basket and they left the forest and headed to the castle.

Once at the castle Sesshomaru cared Kira up the stone steps down the corridor and headed to Kira's room. Walked in and layed Kira down on the bed. Since that incident she used all her strength and power she had to conjure up the huge spell to blow Naraku up. Kira slowly said, "I'm sorry" and passed out before Sesshomaru could get a word out. He got up from Kira's side by the bed and headed down the corridor down the stone steps and walked to the den and slammed his fist against the wall. Thinking _how this can be at some point she is the strongest demon I've meet and other times after battles she is the weakest demon. Is this because she doesn't remember a lot so how can I protect her and help her get and stay stronger. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't fight tell I figure this problem out. _Rin came around the corner in to the den and saw Sesshomaru's hand bleeding and walked up to him and pulled his sleeve and pulled him out of thought as she said, Lord Sesshomaru your bleeding" Sesshomaru looked at his hand and just dismissed it and left the den and went to Kira's room.

Sesshomaru knocked on her door and he heard a quiet answer and opened the door and walked in. he walked up to Kira and sat down by her side on her bed and asked her "Kira what can you remember about your past" Kira opened her eyes and quietly said "I got a flash back of the time when I was in the Eastern Lands with my family and I was 17 and the Princess of the land and I can remember that my castle was under attack and I was forces to leave by my father the lord of the eastern lands Kano. He forced me in a carriage and the guard rode towards the western lands to the lord that lived there and ask for help but on my way my carriage was ambushed by demons and humans that beat me and stole all my possession and any money my parents gave me to live off. One of the most precious possessions were my Katanas they then took me to the middle of the forest by the old Bone-Eaters Well and left me there and I woke up and noticed that I was in a strange place by some sort of well and I just stayed there hoping someone would come looking for me but days passed by and no one came. So I decided to stay there and make it my home since I was in a strange land. That's when I meet you and ever since we came out of the well that day I have been getting these flashbacks and remembering things that I've asked my self since I woke up in the forest." Sesshomaru then asked you will be staying here tell you can remember everything." Kira said that's fine it gives me the chance to gain my strength and remember things.

InuYasha got up from the ground and walked to Kaede's hut and sat next to kagome and grabbed his supper and ate it and got up and went to sit against the wall hut and closed his eyes. After kagome finished eating she went to bed. Kagome later woke up and could not sleep so she walked over to InuYasha and looked at him and smiled while every one else was deep asleep she just sat down next to him and put her head down on his shoulder and fell asleep. The next day the left Kaede's hut and decided to find out why Kira is wanted dead by Naraku and decided to head to Sesshomaru's castle once owned by their father Inutaisho.

Kira spent the next few days just spending time with Rin and talking to Sesshomaru helping him also with the scrolls from all the lands surrounding the western land. For about three years there has been no word from the eastern lands. Kira was reading in the den that night by the fire place when she had a strange feeling like she was going to faint any minute so she put her book down and headed out in to the hall and up the stairs and down the corridor and headed to her room but before she got to her room she fell to the ground and a flash back begin.

_The flash back started when she was 15 she was at her castle in the eastern lands. Two days before her birthday. It was this day she was working in her garden when she heard a scream coming from her sister Tani. Kira got up from the ground and ran towards the back castle door and ran in to the hall, she stopped quickly when she sees that Tani was struggling to get free from the grabs of a human all a while her parents Kano, Sorano and her brother Fudo all were being held by demons. Kira tried to free her family with the little powers she had but nothing happened so her father forced his way passed the demons using his power of water to free his daughter and the rest of his family once that happened he yelled for them to run and get to the carriage and he would be right behind them but as they made their way to the carriage Kano was stabbed to death by one of the demons and her mother, sister, brother and herself had made it out of the castle with the demons and humans following right behind them. They reached the carriage and had a guard get in and Sorano rushed to put her children in the carriage and send them far away from here towards the western lands and get help but before she could put Fudo in the carriage she was shot down by a arrow in the back. all of her children screamed while tears ran down their faces as she said remember I will all ways love you all before she died. And for some reason Fudo and Tani ran to their mother and then very quickly was also shot with arrows Kira saw that and screamed and yelled to the guared to get going to the western lands. As they left she looked back and saw her dead family and cried then she noticed that the humans and demons were following her and eventually caught up with the carriage and killed the guard and stopped the carriage pulled her out and forced her to the ground and made her plead for her life when she didn't she was beat to death and one strong human knocked her uncousions not before they grabbed her Katanas and put her back in the carriage the next thing that happened she woke up to the surroundings of a forest with flowers and a old well she searched and found some food to survive tell some one finds her. Ever night kira cried for her family this eventual put her to sleep. _

_A second flashback of the past happened and it was the time she turned just 10 and her parents told her that she was special that she had great powers and they told her she has the power to control the four elements fire, water, earth, and wind but one thing was holding her back she would not receive her powers tell she was 18 and then they would train her and teach her to control and use her powers, also teach her to fight she also was handed her to Kantanas handed down by her great grandfather the Kajyashaiku, Shikono they told her with the Kajyashaiku she could control the four elements with a much greater force and the Shikono was a Kantana for fighting battled with humans. _

While Kira was on the floor uncounsis Jaken had come up stares to find her and tell her that dinner was ready he found her just feet's away from her room he then hollered for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walks from his study and came around the corner and saw Kira on the floor not moving he walked up to her picked her up and bring her to her room and laid her on the bed grabbed the wet cloth from the bowl and places it on her head and sat there tell she woke up thinking to himself, _what's happening to her she is weak and she faints or blacks out more now since she came out of the well. She has started to remember things from her past_.

Kira woke up two days later and Sesshomaru was still sitting by her bed he as not moved since he brings her into her room. Kira opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru with a weird look on his face like a look of worried but still calm and cold. Kira said "what happened, one minute I was on my way to my room when I blacked out". Sesshomaru said "do you remember anything". Kira thought for a little bit then replied "yes quite a bit about my past. My family was the royal family of the eastern lands my father Kano king, and god of the waters my mother Sorano queen, and god of the sky my sister Tani princess and god of the valley and my brother Fudo prince, and god of fire and wisdom and there was me princess and Supreme Being of all four elements. My sister was older than me by a year and a half and my brother was older than me too by three months." Kira then told Sesshomaru about her flash backs that she had over the two days while she was uncouses. Sesshomaru could not believe what he heard. Kira had a good life tell she saw her family killed before her, her life was spared. And she now is remembering things about her slowly but surly she would remember everything.

Kira has rested in her room since the flashbacks and was gaining her strength back as well she headed out her room down the corridor and down the steps and walked in to the den where she fund Rin playing with her dolls Kira made her and Jaken cleaning the staff of two heads and Sesshomaru sitting on one of the window seals and watching Rin playing and had a look on his face like he wanted to join her but did not want too. Kira walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him and sat down next to him asking, "why do you look like you are willing to go over to Rin and spend tome with her: Sesshomaru looked at her and replied, "I don't care to spend time with her" you know Sesshomaru Rin thinks of you like a father she loves you that much and I for one can tell that you care for her but don't want to show it and your thinking a lot about me and its making me wonder why in the world you always stare at me with a look like your worried about me like you wont be able to protect me from harm when I get my strength and powers stronger than before I met you" Sesshomaru said" you just wish I'd worried about you and Rin and if you both are safe or not." "I do not I'm only stating what I see when I look in to your eyes."

InuYasha and the gang made it to Sesshomaru's castle and as they walked up to the castle they heard some thing going on out behind the castle and they ran to the side of the castle and around the corner and could not believe what they saw Kira and Sesshomaru fighting. it has been two months and Kira has gained all her strength back and was very pissed off at Sesshomaru for not telling her that she had the Shikon jewel and that he had taken it back when she had come down the well actually it was Joanna that he took it from because he was right about his theory that Kira's soul was spit in two. Kira yelled "Sesshomaru tell me the truth, why I had the jewel and why you took it when you knew I was looking for it." Sesshomaru yelled back "because you don't need it you can't use it to return home in this reality it is not the dream world as a human." Fine if that's all you will tell me then you leave me no choice but to kill you!" yelled Kira with a temper InuYasha yelled "hold it you two we need to talk then you can kill each other later" Sesshomaru and Kira glanced over to where InuYasha was standing and the gang right behind him and they yelled "what do you want you pesky mutt" InuYasha yelled "what I'm a pesky mutt how dare you call me that and for that I'm going to kill both of you for that remark" InuYasha growled Kira and Sesshomaru replied " we like to see you try InuYasha" "aright I will" yelled InuYasha "InuYasha if you cant defeat your brother how in the hell do you think your going to accomplish killing the both of us" sneered Kira "so you can talk big but can you show it to" "if your ready then lets begin just the three of us the humans behind you can watch as we kick your butt all the way to hell where you a hanyou belong if anyone dares to interfere you will all suffer" InuYasha walked towards his brother and Kira they were 15ft away from each other and then InuYasha yelled "WIND SCARE" as a blast of a world wind came blasting out of his Tetsusaiga and headed towards Sesshomaru and Kira Sesshomaru zipped fast out of the way while Kira having a temper grabbed her katana out of its sheaf and yelled "HONOU YOUKAI" as a fire dragon burst out of Kira's Kajyashaiku sending out huge numbers of fire balls strait towards inuyasha's Wind Scare blocking it from hitting her then InuYasha heard "My talons bid you good bye" as Sesshomaru said that he landed right in front of InuYasha and with his claws glowing green he forced a few bunches at him but missed only gracing his shoulder and his chest with poison InuYasha backed away as he did that Kira was behind him yelling "JINENJI TSUCHI" as she but her katana to the ground and the ground started to rumble and break apart right under InuYasha's feet and he jumped to get away but was knocked down to the ground by Sesshomaru with his fur rap grabbing him and pulling him to the ground slamming him hard. InuYasha got up a few minutes later and said "take your best shot Kira" InuYasha had turned and faced her she said "Fine if you wish to die now" bring it on" Kira pointed her katana at him and focused her temperament on killing him and yelled her favorite spell to conjure up, "HONOU YOUKAI" as a fire dragon burst out and headed towards him and fired a huge bolder sized fire ball at him while that happened InuYasha was thinking _"I can us the back slash wave and send her own dragon back at her"_ as the fire dragons fire ball came closer he waited for the right time and yelled" BACK SLASH WAVE" as a world wind tornado blasted out of his Tetsusaiga and sent Kira's dragon straight back at her Kira went to doge it but was not quick enough and the tornado hit her along with the dragon Kira screamed bloody murder and then since she was now very pissed at InuYasha she conjured up her most powerful spell the barrio as the tornado and dragon surrounded her inside you could see her in side of it and everyone there could see Kira was turning a bright light blue and getting brighter every second tell she was as bight as the sun and then like an explosion happened the tornado and the dragon vanished and there stood Kira bright light blue with red eyes and the dragon tattoo on her face. Kira looked at InuYasha and said "Are you satisfied that you can't beat me or your brother? You are just a weakling and a worthless demon. No, not even a demon; just a hanyou." InuYasha just growled to himself. Sesshomaru then added "InuYasha spare us the boredom and just turn and run like a human would and never return to this castle." I'll get you next time we meet Sesshomaru! InuYasha yelled as he and the gang turned and left the same way they had come to the castle.

As InuYasha and the gang headed away from the castle InuYasha said "why those arrogant basterds" kagome "why don't you just forget about it" InuYasha " its not that easy" kagome " lets just head back to Kaede's you need to gain your strength back from that battle with them" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all agreed. InuYasha and the gang made their way to Kaede's. When they finally arrived they ate their supper and went to bed to gain their strength back at least for InuYasha.

Kira and Sesshomaru glanced at each other and Kira walked over to Sesshomaru and said "I can't believe you. as I said before your brother bargged in, you let Rin and I stay here with you but you cant spend time with Rin or care for us both, yeah you saved me or at least healed my wounds but I know more about you than you think" Sesshomaru said "were not going to start that all over again lets go in" Kira "all right but your not getting off that easy just by changing the subject" Sesshomaru just glared at Kira then walked back to the castle. Back at the castle they walked in and went their separate ways but before they split up Kira said "We are going to talk about it when Rin and Jaken are gone or asleep ok" Sesshomaru just nodded his head and went up stairs to his study. Kira made here way to the den and walked over to the chair that she was sitting in earlier and sat down grabbed her book off the side table and opened it and started reading it from where she left off. She needed to be alone to blow off some steam from Sesshomaru for being so stubborn. While Kira was reading Rin came in and sat next to Kira and asked her "what's wrong Kira" Kira replied "oh nothing that concern you I'm just relaxing after that battle with lord Sesshomaru's brother InuYasha" Rin then asked "could you really kill him if you wanted to" Kira answered "well yeah but there is no point for me to kill him" Rin just said " oh well that's good right" "yes Rin now you should head to bed its late and you have had a long and busy day so good night and make sure you go to lord Sesshomaru's study and tell him good night too ok" " oh ok good night Kira" as she headed out of the den and headed up the stirs and went to her lord study and knocked on the door and heard a minute later "enter" as she grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door and walked up to the desk and around the corner so she was standing next to Sesshomaru. As he turned to her and looked down he said "What is it Rin" she replied "well I was on my way to my room to go to bed and I thought I'd just stop to say good night" "well you said it so off to bed." "Ok" Rin left the study and headed to her room and climbed in to bed and fell asleep. Back at the den Kira had fallen asleep while she was reading her book. Sesshomaru came out of his study and went down stairs and walked in to the den and saw that Kira was just sitting in the chair by the fire he walked towards the wall on the left and on that wall was two katana racks and on the left Kira had put hers up and on the rack right of Kira's he placed his Katanas and as he did that he heard something clunked on the floor when he looked back at Kira and noticed a book on the floor next to Kira he walked over to her and heard her shallow breaths and knew she was asleep. Sesshomaru wakes her up and tells her to go to bed. Kira replies in a sleepy voice "Ummm yeah" as she rises from the chair and heads passed Sesshomaru and heads out of the den and up to her room and once there lays down and fell a sleep quickly.

The next day at Kaede's InuYasha, kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara made their way to north east towards the direction that they last seen a saimyousho flying. Traveling for three days now the group comes a cross a creature; a forest imp; kagome sensed a jewel shard coming from the green imp. Kagome said "InuYasha I sense a jewel shard" InuYasha sniffed the air and could tell that there was something wrong with this creature in smelled like grave yard soil and blood. "Kagome where on his body is the shard" "umm give me a minute oh it's in his forehead." But just as she ended her sentence the green imp turned around looked towards them and glared with red eyes at them and screeched and charged towards them with wide open wings. See a creature with a shard of the jewel can sense other shards as well. Kagome is caring about seventy-five percent of the Shikon jewel. As the imp flies towards them InuYasha grabs for his Tetsusaiga pulls it out and yells "Miroku get them back this will get dangers" but what they all did not notes is that when they first spotted the imp the creature was fifty yards away and so to them this creature looked small but as it got closer to them it turned out to be more like a twenty foot giant bat like imp. Once it reached to the spot where InuYasha was standing only feet's away InuYasha just growled and ran up and jumped and took a swing with his Tetsusaiga yelling "WIND SCARE." All the imp did was take the blast as just a scratch but being a dump and stupid as he was tried to smack down InuYasha as he was jumping around swinging his sword now InuYasha was starting to get mad and yelled "WIND SCARE" amid and it him directly on the forehead where the shard was as that happened he jumped back and shielded kagome from the pieces of the creature that was flying everywhere. Once that stopped kagome walked over and picked up the piece of shard and placed it in a bag with the other piece. As night fall came they stopped and made camp and went to bed.

The next day Kira got up and decided to take Rin out to the garden to take care of the weeds and the collecting of any vegetables that were ripe. Sesshomaru was up in his study working on the new scrolls that got sent to him yesterday that he never got to. Sweet little Rin was in the den when she got a thought "I should help M'Lord to day by bringing him his sword as he leaves to day." As she turned her head to look at the rack on the wall holding sesshoumaru's and Kira's Katanas. She walked towards the wall and as she reaches it she notices that the swords are to high for her to reach them so she looked around the den for objets she could stack up so she could get them down. As she looked around she spots some boxes and books that she can use to get then. Rin pushed a box t the wall that the rack is on and then went to some bookshelves and grabbed some books caring them one at a time since they are big and heave to carry.

Once she had thought books she climbed up on them and started to reach for the katana who should walk in and see her but Jaken yelling "what are you doing you stupid girl Rin jumped when she heard him and fell off the stack of books on the box. Jaken growled and walked up to Rin painting his staff a her ready to burn her to crisps Rin saw that and backed up as he was making his way to her until she backed her self in to a corner. Jaken yelled even louder " do you know what will happen to you if you touch our lord and lady's Katanas!" see Rin was told that she cant touch the Katanas but never was told what will happen if she did. See only demons can take hold of the Katanas especially Sesshomaru's his are so powerful that a merr human or a weak demon would get posed over by it. Not only Jaken can handle his lords and lady's Katanas but he may be weak and stupid but since he is a servant to them and of course no use to the Katanas since he is a demon but no power but the staff so he is amused to the Katanas powers just every so often he gets shocked by then.

As Kira headed down stairs she heard a yelling coming from Rin and Jaken. Kira hastened down and ran towards the direction that the shouting was coming from and once she reached the den she saw Jaken threatening Rin with his staff and Rin was backed up in a corner yelling at him that she did nothing wrong. Sesshomaru had heard this commotion too and calmly walked in to the den where this was all going on and said "Jaken what are you doing" Jaken quickly turns around shaking at that note to the sound of his lords voice with a little anger in it. Jaken replied in a sketchy voice "My lord Rin has done something terribly wrong again" Kira at that note broke in and said " what did she do wrong that you have to threaten her life with your stupid staff" Jaken answered and as he did he got two nasty looks coming from Kira and Sesshomaru "She.. She... She..." "She what Jaken" "My lord and lady don't hate me for trying to teach her a lessen on her for trying to get your Katanas from the rack."

As he said that Kira and Sesshomaru looked over to the rack and saw the tower or books on a box they turned back and Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said " Rin how many times must I tell you Kira and my Katanas are not toys" Rin looked at her lord and lady with a sad face and replied " many times my lord" " then why were you trying to get them down" Rin looked up at her lord and lady and said "I just wanted to hand them to you as you leave for your daily rounds of the land that's all" as she finished she looked down at the stone floor. Kira said "Rin now that we have told you again that you're not allowed to touch out Katanas Rin that is why the rack for them is up so high it is for your safety they are very dangerous." Lord Sesshomaru and lady Kira looked at Jaken with a look that would kill if it could. Sesshomaru reached a grabbed the staff right out of Jaken imp like hands and hit him on the head tell he could no longer stand up while he scouled him " Jaken you ever point this staff at Rin again and you'll wish you were never born." Jaken replied in a very squeaky and trembling voice "yes M'Lord."

Now that that was over he reached and grabbed his katana and walked out of the den to the hall and out the front door of the castle and started his round of the land. Kira reached out a hand to Rin and said "lets go and tend to the garden ok" Rin looked up and says with a smile "ok" and Kira helped Rin step over Jaken who was still trembling on the stone floor with a few bumps on his head and made their way out of the den across the hall towards the kitchen throw the kitchen to the back door that leads to the garden pulling the weeds and picking the vegetables that were ripe and ready to eat was used to their supper.

The next day InuYasha kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara got up packed up their camp and made their way north east still in the search for Naraku's castle and on the way searching for the pieces of jewel shards. As they made their way they came to a half way deserted village from that village came shouting and screaming the group ran in to the village finding dead bodies and blood as they stood there a villager ran up to them and said " run for your life there's a huge demon1" and as he finished a hut exploded and a huge dragon headed worm came shooting out of the ground right where the hut was it turned and looked at InuYasha and opened its huge mouth screeching and lunged towards him as the worm did that InuYasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and kagome got an arrow ready Sango was ready to throw her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was ready with his staff and his cured wind tunnel. As the worm lunged straight at them InuYasha yelled " wind scare" as three bright yellow sharp blade like lights headed towards the worm only slashing it with three scares as the worm screeched once more InuYasha then asked kagome " where on his body is the jewel?" " give me kagome second… there its on its head between the eyes" " all right you guys leave it to me."

as soon as InuYasha turned his bask she let go of the bow and the arrow shot right past InuYasha and hit the demon that was about to lunge toward InuYasha the arrow hit it and just made a huge hole right under its middle half which then Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and amid it at the hole slicing the demon worn in half it fell hard shaking the ground like a earth quack as it fell it was screeching but what they did not realize is that demon can only be killed it InuYasha and kagome both kill it using a sacred arrow followed by the tetsusaiga wind scare. InuYasha turned and stared at the girls and growled kagome yelled "oh come on InuYasha don't look at us like that …. Watch out InuYasha" she barley finished when the half worm rose and lunged towards him with mouth wide open ready to swallow him. As that happened kagome pulled out another arrow from her case on her back and set the bow and shot the worm in the eye ad InuYasha growled and screamed " wind scare" as they both hit the worm it blew up and broke in to pieces and fell to the ground.

From a far and safe distance the only left survivors where coming out of their hiding spots and ran up to InuYasha kagome and thanked them for slaying the demon and saving what was left of their village as the sun started to set InuYasha kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara left the village with a few goodies of food with them as the set out to the out skirts of the village past a hill where they decides to set up camp as night fell this night was a night if the new moon as it came up InuYasha's body pulsed and his appearance changed his hair from white to black his dog like ears gone and so went his fangs and claws. Now he looks like a human for the rest of the night tell the next day break. If by any chance a demon would happen to attack he could not help for when he is human his katana tetsusagia will not change for him.

Sesshomaru returned in the afternoon from his round of the land and entered the castle to head up to his study when he hears a scream and picks up the sent of blood in the air. Sesshomaru saw Rin running from the kitchen with dirt all over her kimono and Jaken came from the den. Sesshomaru asked "what's happened Rin" Rin ran up to her lord and said "while we were in the garden out of no where came this demon and attacked us I just barley made it… Kira is in trouble she needs her swords I came to get master Jaken so he can bring them to her" Jaken said " I've herd no noise" " of course not master Jaken you were knocked out from earlier this morning" "well what are we waiting for le…" before he could finish he saw and ran to follow his lord and tolled Rin "stay here"

Sesshomaru busted through the door from the kitchen then saw that there was a demon serpent like with many arms it is as tall as the tallest tree in the world and as green as the grass is. Has the strength of a million men and a hide of a madrodon which makes its hide indestructible. The demon came out of the ground about a half mile from Kira and Rin's garden. Kira has been fighting it since it arrived and was now getting injured from it when she noticed as she sat up from getting thrown to the ground by one of its arms Sesshomaru stood right before the garden. The blood that Sesshomaru since was Kira's as she was sitting up he saw quite a few gashes on her back, arms, leg And her face. As Kira stood up to get ready to fight Sesshomaru came up behind her and said "I don't think you should fight any more…. Go inside" "hell no that son of a bitch is going to die once I get my Kajyashaiku" "fine then stay back tell Jaken brings it to you" "fine" Sesshomaru left and headed straight towards the demon and took out his Toukijin and yelled "dragon as a huge light blue dragon serpent strikes struck the demon and a few minutes Jaken came running with his staff and Kira's Kajyashaiku.

Kira grabbed the Kajyashaiku from him and un sheathed it and ran towards the demon while yelling "inazuma kaminar!" as bolts of lighting zips past Sesshomaru and strikes the demon from the top and Sesshomaru's dragon strike hit the demon right at the chest but it made no damage to the demon. This demon has a weak point his in under the right for arm and why there right well in the past when he was created by the gods of the land he royally pissed them off by turning against them and so they had to kill him. The only reason he came back was that he was not all the way dead which mean it took him a few years to heal it self pulse he was buried underground a few years before Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father's castle was built. The only way to get to the right four arms is to slice it off and aim for the scare or pray that you make the hit at the right time and right spot before the demon smashes you to bits. Sesshomaru looked at Kira and then said" did you happen to notice and markings where there might be a weak point" " I thinks so….." before she could say the rest the demon swung an arm and all most hit Kira and another arm could not even hit close to hitting Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then yelled " where" Kira replied " the scare under the four arm" as she finished she pointed and yelled "HONOU YOUKAI" as a fire dragon burst out of Kira's Kajyashaiku sending out huge numbers of fire balls strait towards the demon's scare that was visible and Sesshomaru tried his dragon strike again. After a few tries they were finally able to strike down the demon hitting it excackly at the scare under the right for arm and as it hit the demon sank back in to the ground now becoming nothing but soil. Kira made her way in side as she reached the door she fell to the ground on the account she lost so much blood and was badly hurt. Sesshomaru came to the back kitchen door and saw that Kira was unconscious and bleeding heavily from her right side. Sesshomaru picked her up and told Jaken as they made their way through the kitchen "get hot water and bandages quickly" "yes M'Lord" as Jaken ran past his lord caring lady Kira. Sesshomaru walked into the hall towards the stairs and waking up then to Kira's room down the corridor to Kira's room and as he got there Rin ran past Rin had at that point opened her bed room door and looked down the corridor seeing her lord caring lady Kira and she rushed out and ran to Kira's door and opened it up for him.

as he got there he said" thanks Rin" and went in side and went to the left side of the bed and laid Kira down on her left side so as soon a Jaken came he could tend to her wounds before they get worse. Not long since Sesshomaru and Rin entered the room in came Jaken caring a tray of hot water and bandages he set them down on the night stand but the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed the cloth in the water ringed it out and started to clean the wounds. Kira had the gash on her right side and smaller gashes on her arms, legs and scrapped on her face not to mention that she'll have a few burses from the fight but as long as she lets her body rest she can heal but it will take a few days.

Morning came and as the sun hit the ground InuYasha had turned back to his demon self.

**A/N: ok here is most of the storie i need feed back on how you like it **


End file.
